HeartShaped Box
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: :wrote with milael: Slash/ Out verison of the movie and how we think it should've gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart-Shaped Box**

**By TeamFreeWillAngel and milael**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with TeamFreeWillAngel's Supernatural/My Bloody Valentine stories. Totally different. This one is based more on the movie. :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Harmony, West Virginia**

**February 14th, 1998**

Young Tom Hanniger was busying himself with the hours upon hours of work that he should've been doing before now. The mine boss was already going to have his ass for it. He was a total butt and he didn't like Tom. Not one bit. See, to him, Tom was just a kid riding on his dad's money until he could get out of this town and leave it in his rearview mirror forever. But that wasn't the case. You see, Tom was in love, truly in love with the young boy who worked as a cashier at his family's store. And if he was ever going to leave town, his boy would be right there at his side...but he wouldn't get out if he didn't quiet daydreaming.

"Hanniger!" Mine boss of the night Harry Warden said as he slapped his axe against the metal mesh wall of the area where Tom was working. "We'll rescue Trainor down below." He paused for a moment to look at Tom, taking in his appearance. He was too much of a pretty boy to be down here. "You vented the methane in 5...right?" Harry asked.

"I know my job." Tom snapped at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Could've fooled me." Harry whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tom asked.

"I said like fuck you do." Harry said. "Just 'cuz your daddy owns the mine doesn't mean you know shit." Tom rolled his eyes at Harry and went back to work. Harry went down to where he was supposed to be. A group of men that were trying to help one of their own that were trapped. That's when a buzzer started going off.

"You hear that?" Someone asked, unsure if they were just hearing things or not.

"Oh my god!" Harry yelled as he stripped off his hard hat and tossed it to the ground. "Damn kid! Everyone out now!" He yelled. He reached into his bag and grabbed a mask, placing it over his face so that the toxic fumes wouldn't kill him. That's when the explosion happened.

**One Year Later**

There were a bunch of kids partying outside the number five mine in the Hanniger area. Among them was the ringleader, a wild young teenage boy named Axel Palmer, and his lovely girlfriend Irene. They were drinking beer, playing their music loud, and having so much fun. They weren't supposed to be out here, considering what happened to Harry Warden and the other five miners the year before, but do you think that Axel cared? He only had one thing on his mind.

"Come on Irene." Axel said, trying to get Irene to go into the mine with him. She was sitting on the hood of his truck, waiting for someone. "Everybody's already moving underground. Don't you think it's about time that we joined them?" Irene smiled at him and shook her head no.

"I told you I promised Sam and Tom that I'd wait for 'em." She said as he began to kiss at her neck. She moaned out loudly. He sighed. "I promised." He moved away and leaned against the side of the car, rolling his eyes.

"Winchester's still with that loser." Tom stated. "Why hasn't he broken up with him yet?" Irene began to laugh.

"Sorry to tell you this sweetheart, but this is the big newsflash of the day. Tom's the love of Sam's life and there's nothing you can do to change that." Tom grabbed another beer and popped it.

"Yeah. Whatever." He said. "If that pussy has the balls to show up here again, I will personally kick his ass." Irene laughed again.

"Yeah, sure you will." She said. That's when Tom Hanniger and Sam Winchester showed up in Tom's pick-up truck. They exited the car, Tom not looking too happy about being here again. He had already paid hell for what had happened...but he loved Sam and if this is where he was going to be, then Tom was going to be right there by his side.

"Hey guys." Sam said as him and Tom approached Irene and Axel. Tom had his hands in his pocket, but Sam's arm was wrapped around his. He was smiling so much. "Thanks for waiting." He said as he let go of Tom's arm and went to give Irene a hug. Axel smiled at Sam, or at least at Sam's body.

"Yeah, Axel was about to give up on you guys." Irene said as she hugged Sam. "But I knew you would come." Sam looked over at Axel.

"Axel. Hey." He said, just being friendly.

"Hey Sam." Axel replied, sounding more like an embarrassed middle student than someone who had just graduated high school. Sam backed up against Tom, who instantly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Okay, so before we go in...snapshot!" She called out. She slid off of the truck and grabbed her camera. Tom smiled down at Sam, knowing that his boyfriend probably really did want his picture taken, but was just going to play shy so he wouldn't have to.

"No." Sam said. "I don't think so." Tom placed a gently kiss on Sam's forehead, trying to tell him that it was okay with him without saying anything. It was their own special little code.

"Come on." Irene said. Tom grabbed Sam's hand and turned him to look at him. He rewrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"Let's do this." Tom said. Irene smiled.

"Because you two look so perfect together." Irene said as she held her camera up. But instead of them facing the camera, Tom kept Sam facing him and just as Irene was about to take the picture, Tom leaned down and kissed Sam on the lips, making Irene cheer and Axel roll his eyes. They finally broke their lip lock and Tom rested his head against Sam's. Sam smiled at him before Axel cleared his throat. Sam looked over at them and blushed.

"So...you guys want one?" Sam asked them. Irene was about to say yes when Axel grabbed the beer off the truck and spoke first.

"No we're good." He said. "Come on. Let's go." He started walking towards the mine.

"All righty then." Irene said. The four walked towards the entrance of the cave, Tom's hand wrapped around Sam's. He began to slow his strides as they arrived at the entrance. He was afraid. He hadn't been back there since the explosion and the questions. Sam stopped him before they could go any farther.

"Hey." Sam said. Tom turned to look at him. "We don't have to go in there if you don't want to Tom." Sam said softly. Tom smiled at him and placed his hand on his cheek. Tom looked into the cave as he heard laughing. He hadn't heard that nose coming from in there in so long, it was almost foreign to him. He then looked back at Sam.

"It's fine." Tom said gently. "Everybody's here, having a good time. We should have a good time too, right?" He asked. "And you wanted to be here."

"Do you want to be here." Sam asked. He actually didn't want to be here, but Irene wouldn't quit bugging him as they worked until he finally said that he would stop by.

"Yeah. Yes." He said. "I want to be anywhere you are Sammy." Sam smiled at the nickname. He hated it when his brother or parents called him that, but when Tom called him that, his heart fluttered. Sam wrapped his arms around Tom's neck.

"I love you." He whispered. Tom smiled at him.

"I love you too." He replied. He placed another kiss on Sam's lips. "I left the beer in the car. Here. Take this." He said, giving Sam the flashlight that he had grabbed. "I'll go grab it and then catch up with you."

"Want me to go?" Sam asked.

"No." Tom quickly answered. "Go ahead, have fun. But if Palmer starts making passes at you, knee him in the balls." Tom said with a smile. Sam smiled back at him before Tom headed back towards the car and Sam headed into the mine.

Sam walked alone into the mine. He had the light on and it was kinda shaking. He had never liked the mines since he was a little boy and they went on a field trip hosted by Ron Hanniger, Tom's dad. He thought they were scary his whole life and he was glad that Tom quit working there. But Ron had thrown a fit when Tom quit, saying that Hanniger's don't give up that easily and a lot of garbage that Tom didn't care about.

"Axel?" Sam called out. "Irene? Where are you guys?" He asked. He passed the station Tom had been working at that night, running his hand over the dirty sign. He read the words on it before continuing on. He heard someone trip over a glass bottle, which caused him to gasp and jump around. "Oh God." He whispered. He turned around just as someone jumped out of the shadows, wearing a miners mask. He growled at Sam, which caused him to gasp and jump. The kid began to laugh as he removed the mask.

"What?" He asked. "You think I was Harry Warden or something?" He scanned Sam over once. "Pretty boys like you shouldn't be down here alone." But that's when something really bad happened. The kid was stabbed through the back of the head, his eyeball taken out. He fell to the ground as Sam began to scream. He watched as a miner appeared in front of him, black suit and bloody pick axe. This was Harry Warden.

Sam took off running, screaming his head off as he did. His light landed on several dead bodies of former classmates, all cut down before their time was done. Sam didn't have time to mourn them though. If he didn't want to be added to the victims list, which was what he wanted more than a new car, he had to run. He was backing away from the final resting places when someone grabbed him, placed their hand over his mouth, and pulled him around to hide behind a wall just as Harry appeared. It was Axel. Irene was right at his side. He was trying to stop Sam from screaming out.

Some poor kid got mixed up with Harry then. Axel tried to stop him, but Harry ran forward towards him. The kid ran but hit his head against a low wooden post. He landed on the ground with a thud. Axel, Irene, and Sam all stood there, watching as Harry brought down his pick axe on the poor kid. Sam, Axel, and Irene all took off running away from Harry, but Axel tripped over some equipment. Irene kept running, but Sam stopped and picked up a shovel and swung it at Harry. Harry grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt and pulled him closer to him, making his feet trip over each other until he had no grip on the ground at all. Sam was so afraid as he looked into those soot covered goggles that he didn't notice the girl that was running towards them. Harry let go of Sam and swung the shovel around, cutting off her head. Axel grabbed a hold of Sam's arm and got him to his feet, helping him run. They ran into Tom as they made their way to the entrance.

"Sammy!" Tom yelled as he grabbed Sam and held him. He noticed the bloody handprint on Sam's white shirt that came with Harry's glove grabbing it.

"They're dead!" He cried out as he rested his head against Tom's shoulder. "They're all dead!" Tom hugged Sam as he looked back to where they had come from. He wasn't going to lose Sam here. Not now, not ever. He pushed Sam to follow Axel, who was heading out of the mine. Tom took off running as Harry crept closer.

"Faster Sam!" Axel yelled as they ran out. "Faster!" They ran out into the truck, but Sam saw that Tom wasn't with them. He tried to run back.

"No." He said. "Don't leave him! Tom!" He yelled out. Axel wrapped his arms around Sam and pushed him into the truck. Tom was heading towards them when Harry caught him with the axe and threw him back. Sam saw this. "NO! TOM! PLEASE COME ON!" He screamed. He tried to climb out of the truck, but Axel shoved him inside. Tom heard Sam yelling for him, but he couldn't get up. He was in shock. He watched helplessly as Harry threw an axe at Axle's truck, embedding it in the glass. It was just about an inch from Sam's eyes. He screamed. Tom got himself to his feet as he heard Sam's screams. He wanted to rip Harry's head off right then, but he watched with sad eyes as Axel pulled the truck away, taking his boyfriend and Irene with him. Tom then took off running back into the mine. He thought he was safe...until Harry swung at him.

Tom was good at dodging the axe as Harry swung it. He jumped to avoid it, but ended up falling against a pile of wood. He thought it was the end of him when someone fired at Harry, splattering the miners blood all over Tom's face. Harry fell to his knees in front of Tom.

"Stay down Harry." The sheriff growled at the down miner. But he didn't listen. He pushed himself to his feet again and stood in front of Tom. "STAY DOWN HARRY!" He called to him again. Him and his deputy continued to fire at the wounded Harry Warden until he vanished. The deputy chased after Harry while the sheriff went to Tom. "Tom, you all right?" He asked. But Tom didn't answer. All he could think about was how he had let Sam down.

Poor Sam and Tom. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Harmony, West Virginia**

**Ten years later**

"Harmony, this small-town slice of Norman Rockwell, is the murder capital of America", a woman voice said. "The Valentine's Day celebration approaches, and it's been nearly ten years since this God-fearing community was shaken to its core when local miner Harry Warden went on a killing spree, taking the lives of twenty-two men, women, and children before being buried alive in the very mine he once worked. But after a decade, have the residents of Harmony been able to recover from the trauma ? I'm here with County Sheriff Axel Palmer, who has this to say." The woman who was in front of a film camera turned around to speak with a blue-eyed and brown-haired man.

It was Axel Palmer, the wild young teenage boy who had became a handsome sheriff. He looked like exasperated.

"What happened was a long time ago," he answered. "We're all just trying to move on." The journalist woman listened to him before speaking again.

"Sheriff, do you ever worry that these horrific events might repeat themselves ?" Axel snorted.

"Well, I know you in the media would just love that to happen." He continued, getting angry. "Why don't you people stop coming back here every year, hoping for some kind of- some kind of fucking horror show, to mark the stupidest fucking Holiday a greeting card company ever invented ?"

Every head in the restaurant was turned toward the TV. A young woman with a glass in her hand and a straw in the mouth smiled and turned around whereas a old man spoke.

"Eloquent, Sheriff. You make us look like an inbred mining community." The sheriff who was sat at a table with a cup of coffee in the hand answered.

"We are an inbred mining community, Ben." Suddenly, a black men came, clapping his hands.

"So you got any coffee in this joint ?" he asked before he saw Ben and Axel. He stopped and smiled. "What's so funny ?" Another voice resounded, coming from the bar. It was Ben. The black man looked at him.

"Your boss. County Sheriff Axel Palmer." he replied then he spoke to Axel. "If only your old man could see you now."

"I don't know. That's one intensely good-looking son of a bitch, if you ask me. I think I should have my own reality show."

"Yeah, I'm sure your exploits arresting hardened bicycle thieves would be a big hit."

Suddenly a beautiful man came. It was Sam. The black man noticed him and greeted him. Sam answered while he ran his hand along Axle's shoulder and arm. The sheriff looked at him.

"Don't forget to pick up Noah's soccer gear tonight," Sam told him seriously. Axel nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Ok." Sam moved until the bar where he sat down beside the old man. Axel took advantage of that to look at Sam's ass before speaking again.

"You just missed on me on TV." Sam smiled.

"Oh yes ! That's right!" He looked at the man beside him. "How was he ?" The man answered pointing a hand towards Axel.

"When you gonna dump this bum and run away with me ?"

"I get off work at eight," Sam said smiling.

"Well, I'll be sure to tuck the top down on my Cadillac." Sam laughed whereas Axel retorted.

"Ben, come on, I'm sitting right here. Go find a young woman."

"Oh," Sam said, amused. He stood up and came closer of Axel. He put his left hand on Axle's shoulder, the hand where there was a ring, and kissed him.

"See you later," he murmured before leaving. But at this moment, the girl who had the straw in her mouth stopped her. It was Megan, a girl who worked with him.

"Sarah ? I've got a doctor's appointment. Is it okay if I come in late today ?"

"Yeah. Get there when you can," he answered smiling. Megan thanked him and he eventually left. Because of that, he didn't notice the look that Axel and Megan exchanged. The latter smiled before jumping out of her chair and leaving too. The Sheriff kept on looking at her then he stood up and took his jacket.

"Well, gentlemen, I got some Huffy vans to track down," he said looking at Ben. The old man also stared to him.

"You want me to come with ?" the black man asked. Axel turned toward him.

"No. No, you can hang tight, Martin. Finish your coffee. I'll call you if I need backup." He patted his co-worker's shoulder and went out.

A police car was parked in front of an old cabin in the forest. At the Inside of the house, Megan in panties was putting on a sleeveless tee-shirt.

"This place gives me the creeps," she said while Axel put his shirt. "Can we meet in a motel next time ?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," the sheriff answered turning around. "We'll just pull up and check in." They kissed, Megan with her hands on his neck and shoulder, his on her back. "I don't think anybody would notice a sheriffs car parked out front."

"Maybe one day, you'll tell your husband." Megan straightened his shirt then looked at him.

"Maybe." The woman smiled and went to search for something on the bed. It was a chocolate box in a heart shape. She took it.

"I figure you'll be with Sam on Valentine's, so…" She presented the gift to Axel smiling The latter took it and then the card which was with the box. It was a red card with a heart who smiled. 'Every time I think of you…' was written on the top of the heart. Axel opened it and read what it was written.

_To my Axel, _

_Be mine 4 ever_

_Your Megan. _

Axel smiled.

"I… I didn't get you anything."

"You don't need to," she answered, happy. "You already have. A beautiful present." She gripped his shirt and moved him closer of him in order to murmur in his ear. "I'm pregnant, honey." Axel didn't react, he was too surprised to. Megan was pregnant ?

_Shit._

At this moment, only a name came in his mind. _Sam_. If the latter learnt this piece of news… he didn't dare to imagine what would be his reaction. He sighed and finished getting ready.

A car came into the mines of Harmony. It stopped and a man got out. It was Tom. He closed the door and walked a little. Then he crouched on the top of a hill and looked at the Hanniger mines. People worked. Then his eyes fell on something. This was the tunnel n°5. He watched it for a moment, ill-at-ease before standing up and leaving. He got in his car again and drove away in order to go to the town. The ride was quiet, he hadn't put on any music or the radio. He didn't have the feeling to do it. He felt too many emotions to be able to enjoy music.

He eventually stopped in front of a house and got out. He moved closer of it and stopped in front of a door. He knocked and waited. Ben came, surprised. Tom greeted him with his hand before the older opened the door.

"Tom. What are you doing here ?"

"What do you mean ? I'm here to sign the papers," Tom answered as if it was obvious.

"Oh, they moved the signing to Monday." The younger raised his eyebrows.

"They moved it to Monday ?" He didn't believe what he just heard. "Great."

"Well, you're here now. Want to come in and have a drink ?" Ben offered.

"Yeah, okay." He walked in and Ben closed the door. Together, they walked into the living-room. Ben took an alcohol bottle and two glasses and served the drink. He took the two glasses.

"We missed you at the funeral. Of course, your father missed you long before that," he said giving Tom a glass.

"Oh, he could have found me if he wanted to."

"You know, he'd kick your ass if he knew you were selling the mine."

"It is what it is, Ben."

"Bullshit," Ben protested, raising his voice. "That mine is Harmony's life blood, Tom. We're talking families here." Tom moved.

"I was assured that everyone would get severance and that the more experienced men, like yourself, would be kept on."

"For how long ? Three months ?" Tom shook his head.

"That's not my problem."

"No ! It's my fucking problem."

"Those mines have been outdated since I was a kid. But my father was just too stubborn to see it, and you know that."

"Oh, so that's what all this is about. All right." Ben put his glass on his desk and turned to take a box. "If you need to make peace with your daddy," he said and put the box it on his desk, "there he is." Tom stared to the box which had his dad's ashes. He put his glass and touched the box.

"I'm majority shareholder." He took the box and looked at Ben. "And I'm selling the mine. That's all there is to it." He started to leave but Ben raised his hand with the glass and spoke.

"Your dad and I protected those men !" Tom stopped and turned around. "Selling the mine won't sit well with anyone in this town." However the younger didn't seem to care about that.

"Well, come Monday, I'm gone." He left with the box in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tom pulled his truck up into the dusty parking lot of the Thunderbird Motel. It had been awhile since he had been here. Back when him and Sam use to sneak up here to have a little alone time away from his prying brother or his parents. The Winchester family didn't really believe in privacy, especially the oldest, Dean. But that wasn't really Tom's problem anymore, now was it? John and Mary had probably sold the store, Dean had probably found himself a nice piece of tail and moved on with his life, and Sam was probably long gone from this crap hole town, never to come back. Never to think of the love they had or how it just vanished one night in February. Tom was pulled from his thinking by an ugly little dog that came running towards him.

"Louis!" Someone yelled out. "Get back here this instant." Tom picked up the dog and petted it's head. Ugly little thing. Wasn't a real dog in his eyes. The woman ran up to Tom and then stopped short.

"Is Mel around?" Tom asked as he looked down at her.

"God, I hope not." She said. "Mel has been dead for seven years." Tom looked down at the dog then at her.

"Trade you the pooch for a room." He said.

"All right." She said. "Come on." She motioned for him to follow her. They went into the office where she gave him his keys and he returned the "dog". He then took his bags and headed towards the room. As he passed another room, he heard loud noises coming from it. He stopped by the window and listened. He recognized those sounds. And it made him think back to the happy days when he'd pick Sam up in his truck and they'd go here or to the woods and spend some alone time together. That's when he realized that he really missed Sam. But he kept walking along with the smile on his face until he realized that he was stuck with the room right next to the busy couples.

In the room right next door to Tom, where he had heard the noises and knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, was a face he hadn't seen in years. That face belonged to Irene. And right now, she was busy with Frank, a married truck driver. And after they got done, and she was laying on the bed, she learned a shocking secret about him. You see, Frank was recording them together and giving previews to his friends at the plant, then selling a copy for a nice little profit. And if you think that made Irene mad, you just said the understatement of the year. Irene was as pissed as a mother cat when you mess around with her kittens. It's just something you don't do. So, as Frank left, Irene pulled on a pair of high heels, not bothering with clothes, and grabbed a gun out of her purse. She followed him out to his truck.

While Irene was getting ready to beat Frank, Tom was sitting in the next room, opening a bottle of pills and putting two in his mouth. He could still hear the words in his mind as clear as day. _Stay down Harry! _It was still right there in his mind and no matter what he did, he couldn't make it go away. He could hear the last words that Sam ever spoke to him. _They're dead! They're all dead!_ He could hear Sam screaming for his life as the pick axe imbedded itself in the windshield of Axle's truck, just an inch away from his eye. God, Sam, the love of his life, the only person that ever meant anything to him, had almost died that night and it was all his fault. All because he forgot to bleed the lines.

"Frank!" Irene yelled. "Frank you son of a bitch!" Frank turned back to look at her for a brief moment before turning back to his truck. He sighed.

"Irene." He said as he looked back at her and she raised the gun at him. "Put some clothes on before some kid sees you."

"I don't give a shit about the clothes!" Irene yelled. "Give me the fuckin' tapes or I swear..."

"Irene, two things." Frank said. "One, I don't want you anymore. And two I know the guns not loaded." He added. Irene had enough of him right then.

"Fuck you Frank!" Irene yelled. She threw the gun at him, hitting him in the head.

"What the hell Irene?" Frank yelled. He opened the door to his truck and Irene's eyes opened wide as she witnessed what happened. A pick axe came from the inside of the cab and buried itself in Frank's head. He fell to the ground in a bloody pile. Irene took off running back to the room, the video camera that Frank had was still recording, watching as she ran and the killer stalked her back inside. She was going to call for help, but knew she didn't have much time. Instead, she ran into the owners room and slid under the bed, putting her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out.

From her hiding spot under the bed, Irene could only make out the bottom half of the stalker. The breathing sounded like Darth Vader though, so she wasn't sure if some kid was just going around with his Halloween costume. But an everyday kid wouldn't have access to a real pick axe used in the mines and an everyday kid wouldn't just go and kill some random guy at a motel unless they had lost all their marbles. Suddenly, the killer moved away from the bed. The owner walked in, calling for her dog. She walked to the closet and opened it, only to find the killer right there. He stabbed her with the axe and lifted her up against the light, burning her hair and making it rain sparks. Irene let out a cry, which alerted him to her presence. And as he looked under the bed at her, Irene began to freak out.

Because it was Harry Warden.

He grabbed her leg and tried to pull her out from beneath the bed, but she fought back, kicking him in the stomach. He tossed the mattress off the bed and stepped on the frame that had held it up. He then moved back to grab his axe. Irene stood then and used the frame to protect her from him. As long as he couldn't get the axe through, she was safe.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked. But Harry just stared at her. She felt a cold chill despite the fact that she was freezing. He was going to kill her. She was as good as dead. "Please Harry! Tom did it to you! It wasn't me! It wasn't Axel or Sam or anyone! It was Tom! He forgot to bleed the lines! Kill him! Not me!" She begged. But Harry swung the axe at her. She dodged it. He did it again and again, but she dodged every single time. Finally, Harry had enough and swung it so that it hit her in the stomach. Blood splattered all over the wall.

I think that Irene just made him mad. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the motel, in the early morning, a lot of police cars were in the parking lot. They had been called about the three murders which happened yesterday night. Axel walked in on the scene, putting on latex gloves. He crouched beside Frank's dead body. A sheet covered a big part of the corpse but not the head where the injury which caused the man's death was. Axel took the sheet's end and covered the head, sighing. Then he stood up and looked at Martin who watched him sadly. The latter knew this affair was sensible for the sheriff. After all, one of the three victims was his ex-girlfriend.

Axel watched him for a moment before walking towards a motel room then he got in. He discovered the room was destroyed. His eyes fell on the small electrocuted body of the manager of the motel. He sighed and moved towards the bathroom. The sigh which greeted him was horrible. He barely prevented himself from pucking. He had never seen that before. In the red heart-shaped bath was Irene's body lay. She was in a uncomfortable position, blood covering almost every part of her body, and she was disemboweled.

"Jesus, Irene," Axel murmured, horrified. Seeing her dead ex wasn't pleasant, especially in this condition. "He took your heart." Martin took off his latex gloves.

"Jilted lover with a screw loose ?"

"More than one screw, wouldn't you say ?" the sheriff said, his eyes on Irene. Even though they weren't together since a long time, he was shocked and upset. They remained good friends after… after what it happened ten years ago. "Irene never did the jilting."

"I'm sorry, Axel. I know you two used to be an item before _this_ evening." Axel lowered his head.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago, Martin." He sighed and he left the room, followed by Martin. They went to the reception.

"We checked the motel registration," Martin said showing a book. "There's a couple of fake names. Not too many people use their real name around here if you know what I mean." At this moment, Axel couldn't prevent himself from feeling uncomfortable. His thoughts went to Megan for a moment before coming back at the reality. He looked at the registration and read the names. His finger stopped on a familiar name. Tom Hanniger.

"All right. This name is real."

"Tom Hanniger ?" Axel didn't have the time to speak for a police woman came.

"Sheriff, we got a video camera who could interest you. You ain't gonna believe what's on it."

Megan came fast into the grocery shop. She was late. Again. But it wasn't her fault. His alarm clock hadn't rung. Besides, the traffic in the town was difficult.

"Sam, I'm sorry I'm late again." Sam gave a gag at a patron and thanked them before turning around to see her. "They found someone dead at the Thunderbird. There's cops everywhere. Have you talked to Axel ?" Sam stopped her calling her name.

"Megan, stop. Work waits for you. Go stock the display."

"Sorry," the young woman said then left. Sam sighed and turned. However he didn't expect to see someone he thought he would never see again. He opened his eyes wide whereas this someone smiled.

"Hi."

"T-Tom ?" he murmured as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. He had the feeling he was dreaming.

"Sam." A moment went by. They stared to each other. It was ten years and they didn't see again. Sam tried to believe it wasn't a dream but the reality whereas Tom gazed to him. Sam had grown up but he was become more beautiful. He eventually spoke again. "You're still working for your folks, I see."

"Tom," Sam repeated, tears in his eyes. No, it wasn't a dream, it was the reality. Tom was standing in front of him and talking with him. He wanted to jump in his arms because he missed Tom very much but the cash register prevented him from doing that. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I had to come back into town to clear some things up." Sam seemed to be embarrassed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for your father." Tom smiled but the younger knew it was a fake one.

"Thanks." Knowing Tom was ill-at-ease with the subject, Sam changed it.

"Tom, where did you go ? It's been…ten years." _Since you left me_, Sam added in his thoughts but didn't say that out loud. He ignored the tears that this thought caused but, apparently, Tom noticed them because he changed the subject. He had never liked to see his love cry.

"You look even more beautiful than when I left," he said to try to comfort him, to see him smile, but it didn't work. At the contrary, Sam seemed to be more sad, more tearful.

"Left ? You just vanished, Tom. Your dad didn't even know where you were. You didn't tell anything to somebody. Not even to me. We all started to think that you were dead." Sam didn't add he had worried so much for his ex-boyfriend that he had fallen sick. He had been so shattered after what it had happened in the mines and after Tom was left. Nobody had been able to help him to bear Tom's absence. Until he learnt something. Something so important and so unbelievable he had decided it was useless to mope and he should continue to live in spite of the events.

"I'm sorry," Tom said ashamed. He hadn't wanted to leave him but he didn't have a choice. He just hoped one day he would be able to tell everything to Sam so that the latter could forgive him. He wanted to say another thing but nothing came. Until his eyes fell on a picture stuck to a wall. It was a picture representing Axel, at the middle, holding Sam and a boy. A fair-haired and green-eyed boy. They were smiling. "That's a beautiful family you have there. I guess it's not Sam Winchester anymore."

"No. It's Sam Palmer now." Tom didn't show that but this sentence didn't please him. Before the… events ten years ago, he had always thought Sam Winchester would become Sam Hanniger, that they would be together forever. But he would have known Sam would continue to live his life after his leaving, that he would have a family he had always wanted. However he was angry that Sam was married with Axel. Axel, the one who had always wanted to be with the younger, to have him.

"I never thought Axel would settle down, but he always did like you," he said. Then he moved around the cash desk to be beside Sam. The latter looked at him, his heart beating faster. Having Tom at his side always affected him. Today was the case in spite of the ten last years. The older suddenly took his face in his hands and looked at him seriously. Sam barely kept from closing his eyes to feel the warm of Tom's hands. "Sam," the only Hanniger left murmured softly. "You know I don't really like Axel. When we were together, he always flirted with you, and I don't really like the thought of you with him so I'd like to know if he makes you happy, if he treats you as you deserve."

For a moment, Sam didn't know what to say. He was lost in the different emotions who were in his ex's eyes. "Yes, Tom, he treats me correctly," he eventually said. Tom nodded.

"Good because if it wasn't the case, I'd kill him." Tom was so serious when he saw that Sam shivered. He knew the latter didn't lie. Tom took off his hands. "I should go."

"What ?"

"It's good to see you, Sam." Tom kissed Sam on his head and left. Just before getting out, he turned around to see a last time Sam who didn't move. The latter was so lost by the last events he didn't notice Megan's look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Daddy Sam!" Young Noah Palmer said as he ran and hugged Sam. He smiled as he held his son, his pride and joy.

"Hey there Sheriff." Sam said as he placed a gentle kiss on Noah's head. "How was your day?"

"Good!" Noah called out. "It was really good!" Sam smiled at his son. He looked so much like his Daddy.

"Good. Why don't you go upstairs and brush your teeth and I'll be up in a sec for story time and you can tell me all about it, okay?" He asked as he adjusted the play badge on Noah's jacket. He pretended to wipe a smudge off of it and make it shine.

"Okie dokie." Noah said.

"Love you." Sam said as he placed a kiss on Noah's cheek.

"Dad!" Noah whined as he wiped at the kiss. Sam laughed at him, patted him on the top of his head, and gave him a gently pushed towards the stairs. Sam stood and looked at the cleaning lady, Anna Milton.

"Hey Anna, is Axel home yet?" Sam asked.

"No Mr. Palmer." Anna answered. Sam sighed.

"All right. Thanks for everything today." He added. "I can take it from here." Anna put the last little bit of laundry into the machine and waved goodbye to Sam before leaving the Palmer household for the night. Sam waited until Anna's car pulled out of the driveway before he went upstairs to his and Axle's room. He stood in front of his dresser and moved some shirts around before grabbing a wooden box. He opened it and moved around some pictures before finding the one he wanted. It was the picture of him and Tom ten years prior, their lips on each other while Irene took the picture and Axel stood by, watching with green in his eyes and heart. That's when the phone rang. Sam put the picture down and went to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, it's me." Axel said. He was still at the station, staring at the pictures on the wall.

"Axel, are you okay?" Sam asked, sounding worried as to the reason why his husband wasn't home yet. "I heard that somebody died at the motel last night."

"Look, I don't have time to talk now but I just thought you should know it...it was Irene." He finally said. "She was murdered."

"Irene?" Sam asked with a gasp. The tears were coming back again. There was too much drama for one day. His thought to be dead love of his life comes back to town and now his best friend from high school was murdered in their own little town. What the hell was going on? Axel stood there for a moment. He knew that Sam was going to work himself into the hospital again if he kept worrying.

"I gotta go." Axel said.

Axel set at his desk, watching as a naked Irene ran for her life from a masked killer. Whoever was going this was seriously messed up in the head. This was a horrible event in the towns history, something that almost cost him and his husband their lives ten years ago. And whoever was playing this game needed to be locked away in a mental hospital as far away from Harmony as was physically possible. Martin couldn't believe what he was seeing either. He had went to high school with everyone that was there that night and he had been invited to go to the party that night, but he had been grounded for failing his math test and couldn't go. One F saved his life forever.

"This certainly won't quiet the rumors about Harry Warden being back." Martin said as he paused the video. Axel sighed.

"People can think what they want." He said. "Doesn't make it true."

"They're talking out there Sheriff." Martin said. "A lotta folks remember ten years ago like it was yesterday. I mean you and Sam were there that night."

"Well there's a lotta miner suits in this town." Axel said, trying to draw away from the fact that they had been there. He didn't want to remember that night. "That's not Harry Warden. He's dead, remember? Shot full of bullets in Hanniger's."

"Sheriff?" A lady asked with a box in her hands. "You got a Valentine." She said. Axel took the box but quickly removed one of his hands when he saw that there was blood still on the box. And the strange thing was that the box wasn't addressed to Axel at all. He didn't pay attention to the card though, not with the blood covering his hand.

"Ferris, get me a glove." He said. The woman handed him a glove, which he put on his hand that wasn't covered in blood. He looked from Ferris to Martin as he slowly removed the lid from the box. Everyone was shocked to see a human heart in the middle of red tissue paper. He tossed the box onto the table and the card fell off. Nobody went for it though.

"Not Harry huh?" Martin asked. Axel turned to leave and Farris went for the card. She picked it up to read it.

"Oh my God." She whispered as she read it.

_Dearest Samuel Winchester_

_Won't you be my bloody Valentine?_

Okay, I know in the movie that it really is for Axel, but this is a nice change of events. Also, at the end of the original movie the killer, which I won't tell you who it is unless you wanna know because it was a major shock to me, says "Sarah, won't you be my bloody Valentine?" as he walks out of the mine with a hysteric laugh. It's weird. Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In a bar, several men were drinking and talking. Among us there was the former sheriff.

"Harry Warden is dead," he said, "I shot him myself." One of his friends laughed. Almost all of the citizens of Harmony knew about the murder of the three people in the motel and how they were killed. That was why people thought Harry Warden came back from the dead. The former Sheriff didn't share the same thoughts because as he said, he had killed Harry Warden ten years ago, and so it was impossible that it was him who had killed Irene and the two other people this night. "It's a copycat. Just some sick fuck." Another voice resounded.

"He wasn't buried in no cave-in." At the same moment, Tom got in the bar. "They never did find his body, despite what the reports say."

When he heard the door open, Ben, who was with the group, turned around to see who came. He wasn't the only to do it and the group of men could see it was Tom. "Aw, hell. The Hanniger kid," someone said, not happy to see him. "What the hell is he doing here?" Ben retorted. In spite of their fight before, he wanted to defend the younger.

"Leave the kid alone."

"Relax Hinch-" the former sheriff started to say but his friend stood up, ignoring what he was saying and came closer of Tom who just sat down.

"You cocksucker !" Tom heard him and stood up too but it was too late. The man hit him. The former Sheriff and another man came in order to stop the other to continue.

"Hinch !"

"Get the hell off !" Tom looked at the man, angrily.

"What the fuck ?" Hinch answered, reproachfully.

"He's back because of you, you fucker ! You were responsible ! He wants you !" Hinch succeeded to free himself from other's grips and wanted to hit Tom again but the latter avoided his blown. The former Sheriff and the other man caught Hinch. However another man caught Tom by his clothes.

"You're in the wrong bar, kid." Tom made him let him go pulling the arms away.

"Get off of me !" The man wasn't happy and pushed Tom against the wall. He wanted to hit Tom but once again the latter succeeded to avoid the blow. Therefore, the man hit the mirror that was hung on the wall.

"Red !" Someone yelled. The former Sheriff eventually was fed up and spoke up.

"Everybody, stop now ! Stand down, god damn it." However Hinch didn't listen and continued to speak.

"You can be sure Harry's gonna kill you for good this time, you hear me ?" The former sheriff looked at him then Tom.

"Hanniger, hit the door, now. Come on-" Tom interrupted him. He was angry and fed up to see and hear that people were blaming him.

"Why ? Because you people want to blame me for the shit that happened a decade ago ?" he yelled. "I didn't kill those people !" The former sheriff pushed him.

"Come on. Come on !" The former sheriff followed Tom. Then, when they were in a safe around a corner where no one could hear or disturb them, he spoke again. "It started with you, Tom. Half the people here know someone who died because of your fu-"

"Harry Warden killed them, not me," Tom protested. He wasn't the one who raised the pick axe and killed those people.

"I know that, but you-"

"Then why do they blame me ? Why don't they blame _**you**_ ? I mean, you were the sheriff." The latter sighed.

"Yeah. I just saved your ass, Hanniger. For the second time. But don't worry, kiddo, there won't be a third." Tom looked at him, angrily.

"Good." The old man left to rejoin his friends, leaving Tom.

It was late and it was the time to sleep but Sam couldn't sleep. Firstly because his encounter with Tom had upset him and secondly because he could hear noises where Axel worked when he was at home. So he decided to go to know what his husband was doing. But when he moved closer, he could hear voices, especially Irene's one. He pushed the sheet and saw Axel in front of his computer, drinking a glass of alcohol. The latter heard him and looked at him.

"What's wrong ? Is it Noah ?"

"Noah's fine, but it's two in the morning, Axel. What are you watching ?" Sam asked as he came closer.

"It's an evidence tape from Irene's murder." Sam felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you get back-" Axel stopped him to speak.

"Tom Hanniger's back in town to sell the mine." Sam suddenly felt ill-at-ease. He swallowed whereas Axel raised his head. "He didn't stop by and visit you, did he ?"

"Yeah, he came to the grocery store today. I was definitely surprised. Why? What's going on ?"

"The love of your life might be involved in some very deep shit." Sam sighed.

"You know, he's not the love of my life." However, at the end of this sentence, Sam winced inside. These words sounded fake to him and not persuasive.

"No ?" Axel turned around to search for something in his jacket's pocket and showing it to Sam. It was the picture Sam had looked some hours before. "You left this on the dresser." Sam sighed. "It was the last time you and him were together." The younger felt some tears get in his eyes. Axel didn't need to make him remember. "Always brings a tear to my eye."

"Axel, I don't want to fight. It's- I gotta be at work in five hours."

"Yeah, well, I have to work now," Axel said returning his attention to his computer. He played the video and watched it. "I found this tape at the murder scene." Something attracted his attention and he stopped the video before putting it on the passage he wanted. Sam moved closer to see correctly and was surprised to see Tom in front of room's window. He frowned. "If Tom contacts you again, you let me know right away," Axel said seriously. Sam looked at him, not managing to believe what he just saw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was early the next morning as Sam unlocked the grocery store for the day. He was super tired since he hadn't slept much the night before. He kept thinking about Tom, hoping and praying that he wasn't involved in the murders somehow. Tom wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill anyone...right? That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped around real quick, dropping the keys to the sidewalk.

"Oh god!" Sam gasped. He clutched at his chest as his heart beat too fast for his liking.

"Easy." Tom said as he smiled at Sam. "It's just me. You of all people should know I don't bite...much." He gave a little wink, which made Sam blush.

"I'm just a little jumpy these days." Sam said. Actually, he hadn't been jumpy until his first Halloween party without Tom. Some asshole had dressed up as a miner and scared Sam half to death. Axel punched the guys lights out.

"I'm sorry." Tom said, taking a small step closer to Sam. He was going to test his limits without overstepping them and pushing Sam farther away.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, trying to focus his attention on something besides how pretty Tom's eyes looked under the February sunlight.

"I wanted to, well, you know, talk when you weren't working." Sam turned around and pointed to the store hours sign on the door.

"Well, I'm at work and the store opens in fifteen minutes." Sam said. Tom rested a hand on his cheek, which made Sam's skin tingle.

"Fifteen minutes is plenty of time for now." Tom said. "Come on. Walk with me?" He asked. Sam sighed and followed him.

They stood on the bridge, looking down at the chilly waters of the river below them. They hadn't been there for years. They use to drive out there on the Forth of July in Tom's truck and watch the fireworks explode over the water. Sam would curl up closer to Tom and Tom would place gentle kisses on Sam's forehead. (There was no kissing on the lips as Dean Winchester set on the hood of the car next to them, watching his younger brother and his boyfriend like a hawk). How Sam missed those days.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did." Tom said, breaking the silence. Sam turned to look at them, his eyes misty. "I know I fucked up." He turned away from Tom so he couldn't see him cry.

"It was a long time ago." Sam said wiping at his eyes with his jacket sleeve. Tom touched his shoulder and turned him back around. Luckily, Sam hadn't burst into tears yet.

"You know, the second I saw you, I instantly regretted the last ten years of my life?" He said as he stared into Sam's eyes. Sam closed them for a moment in order to fight the tears and keep them at bay. He needed something to change the subject with before it led to something else.

"You sell those mines and you'll regret the rest of your life too." Sam said. Subject successfully changed. Tom sighed.

"I didn't come here to talk about that." Sam pulled his arm out of Tom's hand and backed away from him. He couldn't get close to him again. He would just end up regretting it.

"You have no idea, do you?" Sam asked. "This town depends on that mine. From the miners to the cashiers at the grocery store."

"That's not my responsibility." Tom said.

"I was your responsibility!" Sam yelled. "These people in this town depend on the mine like I depended on you!" He had large tears rolling down his cheeks now. "You ran away ten years ago! You left me here to help pick up the shattered pieces of this Goddamn town!" Sam turned away from Tom and began walking back towards the store. Tom ran and blocked his escape. "You just keep on running." Sam whispered.

"It didn't follow you for ten years." Tom said.

"I faced it." Sam said.

"I can't." Tom said. "I wish I could, but I can't. I lost my way and I can never go back to the way it was before. I screwed up. I let my dad down, I let the town down...I let you down."

"Tom, you can go back to that place where it all went wrong and find your way again." Sam said. "Or you can just keep running for the rest of your life." Sam wiped at the tears in his eyes. "When you left...I got sick Tom. I was so worried about you that I ended up in the hospital. And I don't wanna have to worry like that again. If this town loses its only source of major income, my son, my husband, and me, we're all screwed. And I don't think I can bounce back from that one." With that, Sam took off back towards the store. Tom wanted to chase after him, to hold him and keep him safe, but he couldn't find the right words. Instead, he watched as Sam ran this time.

Tom decided that something had to be done. He had seen how upset Sam had gotten when they had talked and he didn't want him to hurt anymore. He wanted to ease, if not completely take away, his pain. So he drove to the mines. It had been ten long years since he had drove the strangely familiar path towards the top of the small summit. It was strange to be back here again. And once he got there, he was met with a surprise. Martin was talking with some of the miners. Tom hid in his truck until Martin was gone. He didn't really want an encounter with him right now. They had went to school together and he knew that if given the chance, Martin would kick his ass from Harmony to Vancouver and back.

There were two miners talking about paperwork when Tom approached them. They got quiet real fast and just glared at the ex miner.

"Tom? What the hell are you doing here?" One of them asked as the other took the paperwork and walked away.

"Where's Ben?" Tom asked. "I need to talk to him."

"You can't. He's down in the mine." The guy said. Tom began to walk away from him.

"I'm goin' down."

"Like hell you are." He said, stopping Tom's forward motion. Tom glared at him.

"I grew up in these mines Riggs." Tom said. "I think I'll be just fine." Riggs sighed and led Tom down to the mine. He put on a blue jumpsuit as they walked.

"Who's bleedin' the line on three?" Riggs asked. A man with a bandaged hand waved at them. Riggs looked over at Tom and smiled. "Red'll take you down there. I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about." Tom got into the cart with Red. They rode in silence until about half way.

"So...how's the hand?" Tom asked with a smile. Red glared at him, which caused Tom to shut up quickly.

"Don't touch anything." Red growled as they arrived at his station. It was much like the one that Tom worked in five before Harry and the others were trapped inside it. "I'll call for Ben." Red went to the phone on the wall and began to talk to one of the other miners as Tom looked down the dark tunnel. It had been years. He had mainly worked on five, but he had worked on three a couple times. He slowly made his way towards the metal box where the line bleeders all worked. He could still hear Harry's voice, deep within his brain.

_"We'll rescue Trainer down below. You vented the methane in five, right?"_

_"I know my job Harry."_

_"Like fuck you do..." _

"I know my job Harry." Tom whispered as he spied the valves that ran the methane. A dusty and dirty miners mask hung next to them. He felt his palms sweating as he stared deep into the goggles. It was still too fresh for him. He turned around only to have an axe swung at him, cutting through the fabric of his jumpsuit. It was Harry. He kicked Tom in the midsection, sending him into the metal office. He shut the door and jammed it, so Tom couldn't get out. Then he headed for Red. But all Tom could see as the killer stalked closer to the poor miner was Sam screaming for his life as Harry tried to take it away from him.

Red turned around from his phone conversation to look at the miner. He didn't know it was Harry. A lot of guys wore that gear around these parts. But not all of them swung a pick axe at people, killing them with a swift blow. The phone dangled from the receiver as Tom watched the fight between Red and Harry.

"Guys, there's trouble down in three." Riggs said. "Red's into it again. Come on, we've gotta get down there. He's down there with Hanniger!"

Tom banged on the door of his cell as Red continued to fight Harry. He had him down and was about to kill the killer with his own weapons when Harry kicked it back and embedded it in Red's head. He fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

*Smart ass tone* Oh the poor jerk who tried to beat up Tom gets killed. Whatever shall we do? I say we salt and burn his bones and then go have a beer. Yeah, Winchester style lol. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tom kept on banging on the door while the killer kept on slaugthening Red's dead corpse. Suddenly Harry disappeared. Tom noticed and stopped surprised and terrified Harry had come back to kill him. A voice resounded.

"Red!" Then some miners came. "Red?" They moved closer and discovered Red's body. "Jesus Christ." The one of them lowered while others murmured, shocked, and put two fingers on Red's neck. But he didn't feel a pulse.

"Is he dead?" Tom asked. "Riggs! Is he dead? Get me out of here!" The men moved closer of the cage.

"What happened?" Riggs asked. However Tom didn't answer.

"Get me out of here," he demanded. He was feeling not good, sick. Harry was here ! Here ! He could come back and kill again ! Riggs tried to open the door but he didn't manage.

"It's jammed. Give me a hand." A miner took Riggs' place and tried to open the door while Tom was getting more impatient.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" The door eventually opened and Tom could get out. However Riggs grabbed him and pinned him against the cage.

"What'd you do, Tom ? What did you do ?" Tom pushed him, he was fed up one accused him.

"I didn't do anything ! Shit !"

Today was the Valentine's day. The day a lot of people waited for their presents. The couple spent the day together and exchanged their present to prove their love… or because they felt obliged so that they could avoid a fight with their partner. However it wasn't the case for Sam. Firstly because Axel wasn't a guy who liked to celebrate Valentine's day, and secondly because he often was alone on this day… or rather he often was alone since Tom left. Before the events ten years ago, Tom and him had always spent the day together in bed or somewhere else. So that's why every Valentine's day, he went to the hospital with a bag full of heart-shaped boxes which contained chocolate and gave them at the patients who were alone in the hospital.

Sam walked in the hallway and meet somebody. He smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Suddenly he encoutered a doctor who seemed to wait for him.

"That's quite the public service, Sam."

"Never one to break tradition, Dr Miller." The doctor came closer, smiling.

"Let me just steal one." Sam raised the bag and let the man take a box.

"I won't tell if you won't."

"You're an angel," Dr. Miller said. "Thanks." Sam smiled and watched the man leave. Then he turned the head. His smile disappeared quickly. For a moment, he wondered if he was dreaming but no, he wasn't. Tom was here, sat down on a bed while a nurse took care of an injury. Ben was with him.

"Where the hell were you ?" Tom asked.

"I was in tunnel 3. We found Red."

"It was Harry Warden," Tom said, convinced. Ben looked at him, not believing him. For him, this idea was so stupid.

"Tommy, come on, you're not serious."

"He attacked me, and then I sat there and I watched him kill Red," the younger explained. He wanted somebody believe him. After all, it was the truth, it was Harry Warden who had killed Red.

"You know how crazy that sounds ?" Tom got angry. Why didn't anyone believe him ?

"It's fucking nuts, okay ? I know that. But he was there and he tried to kill me !" The nurse who tried to do her work spoke.

"Sir, please, relax." She finished to stitch Tom's injury and put a dressing. "Okay. You can get your shirt back on now." Tom stood up.

"Thank you."

"Tommy, exactly what did you see ?" However Tom didn't have the time to answer because Sam came.

"What happened to you ?" Tom was surprised to see him and look at him. Seeing he didn't answer, Ben did.

"He was attacked." Sam was shocked hearing that. His heart beat faster. Tom attacked ?

"By who ?" he asked, concerned before looking at Tom.

"Nobody," Tom said. He didn't want to put Sam in the problem but also he didn't want Sam think he was crazy.

"Harry Warden," Ben said with a fake smile. He still didn't manage to believe Tom told him that. "It happened in the mine." Sam frowned.

"What were you doing in the mine ?"

"I was gonna tell Ben that I'm not selling it." Sam felt his heart tighening. Tom didn't want to sell the mine anymore ? For a moment they looked at each other. Suddenly a voice resounded. It was Axel's one.

"And why the hell not ?" Axel asked, angrily. Sam jumped and him and Tom turned to look at the sheriff. Sam started to move away, unhappy to see his husband. The latter spoke again looking at him. "You find something in town that's suddenly worth staying for ?" Whereas Sam turned to see the two men, heart tightened, Tom answered. He was angry to see the sheriff and to see his former lover (but that he still loved) was become ill-at-ease.

"Axel, you were always jealous of me and Sam."

"You mean my husband Sam, do you ?" Axel asked as if he wanted to get Tom angry. "Sam who lives in my house ? Who is the father (or mother, I don't know) to my son ?" He moved closer of Tom and Sam and continued. "Who I share a bed with and have sex with ?" Sam got angry.

"Axel, enough !" But his husband didn't listen to him.

"That Sam ?"

"Enough !" Sam yelled. Tom looked at them. How could Axel speak like that ? Speak about Sam like that ? At this moment, he wanted to do one thing. Hit Axel. More again. Kill him. Nobody talked about Sam like that without paying the consequences. His thoughts were interrupted by Axel.

"Harry Warden, right ? He attacked you ?"

"Yeah."

"Besides the fact that he's been dead for ten years, how comes no one else saw him ?"

"I don't know, Sheriff, but I was there. I saw him !" Axel moved closer of Tom.

"You know, this town's in a Frenzy because of you. And I'm gonna put an end to that right now. You want to tell them, or should I ?" This question was for Ben who had sat down when Axel was come.

"What the hell are you talking about ?"

"Fine. I'll tell them, then. You see, Tom, my dad, who drank himself to death, along with your dad and Ben here, decided to take the law into their own hands ten years ago. They killed Harry Warden." Ben stood up.

"Axel," he yelled.

"And Sheriff Burke covered it up," Axel finished smiling as if it was funny. Tom didn't believe what he just heard and looked at Ben whereas Axel continued. "We couldn't have the town fathers on the hook for vigilante justice. You see, Harry wasn't buried alive in the mine, but he's sure as shit was dead and buried. And we're gonna lay that to rest, aren't we ?" Axel said looking at Ben.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They walked into the forest not too far from the Hanniger mines. Tom was by Sam's side the whole time while Axel led them threw. Ben was with them along with Martin and former Sheriff Jim Burke.

"So, where is it?" Axel asked.

"I don't know what you thank you're gonna find." Jim snapped at him.

"Jim, just show me where the body's buried." Axel said. "And we won't have any problems." He added. Sam shivered as they got closer to the site. Tom took off his jacket and placed it on his shoulders. Axel noticed and glared at Tom for doing such a simple gesture.

"Once we find the old escape hatch, it's just beyond there." Ben said. Axel, taking his eyes off of Tom and Sam, nodded his head and began to walk forward.

"Sheriff, you really think that dangling a set of decade-old bones in the town square is gonna clear up these murders?" Jim asked. "I mean, we do live in a society now where every kid in American believes that the dead don't stay dead."

"No." Axel said. "But it'll stop people from believing that the boogey man is back in town." Axel added. "And then I can finally get on with my investigation."

"Found the hatch." Martin announced as he came to a fenced off region. Jim pointed to the rusty old fence.

"Yep." He said. "This is where we found him. Bleeding at the hatch." That's when something caught Martin's attention.

"Over here!" He called out. Everyone walked over to where he stood over a large pile of rocks. "I found it." Sam looked like he was scared, since he had faced Harry before. Axel though, wasn't scared at all. Tom noticed how Sam was acting and he just wanted to hug him right then, even with Axel and his loaded pistol standing not even five feet away. "Or what use to be it."

"What the hell is this?" Axel asked as he stared down at the unmarked grave.

"Animals must have got at him." Jim said.

"Animals?" Axel asked. "Well are you sure that he was dead when you buried him?" He asked, not sounding too sure about the two older men's story right then. Jim and Ben both seemed to be insulted by this fact.

"Damn right he was dead." Ben said. "There was no pulse. There was too much blood. There was no life left in him at all, right?" Ben asked Jim.

"I shot him." Jim said. "I shot that son of a bitch dead. Now unless he was immortal or something, he shouldn't be alive after all that lead was pumped into his chest."

"Yeah and we buried him right here." Ben said, pointing at the makeshift grave. "It's a damn better burial than that son of a bitch deserved."

"And your absolutely sure that he was dead when you buried him Ben?" Axel asked. Ben hesitated for a minute before answering.

"There is no way that he could be alive." Ben said.

"God damn it!" Axel said as he walked away from the grave and over to Sam, who had hid back from the rest of the group. "I want statements from the both of you." Axel said, pointing at Jim and Burke. Then he pointed over at Tom. "And you, I want you back at the station right now. We got a dead miner to discus." He then turned and left. Axel grabbed Sam's arm and started to pull him away. "Come on Sammy." He said. Tom glared at Axel for using _his _nickname for _his _Sam.

"Come on gentlemen." Martin said. Ben, Jim, and Tom began to head after Axel and Sam, but Tom turned around to talk to Martin, one of the people that he went to high school with and then was just a geek with a cool car.

"What were you doing at the mine earlier?" Tom asked. Martin looked at him like he was crazy. Well, maybe he was, but that wasn't for Martin to assume.

"I was doing my job." Martin said. "Something that you should really learn to do." He then pointed at Tom. "And you're the suspect. Not me." Tom turned to leave the woods then. Martin looked back at Harry's grave one last time before he left as well.

"I didn't kill the guy in the mine!" Tom called out for about the thirteenth time within the hour. Axel paced behind him. Maybe he was questioning tom because he thought he was a suspect...or maybe it was for the simple fact that Sam and Tom's sparks were starting to come alive again and he wouldn't see that happen. "I know that somebody wants you to think that I did, but I didn't!"

"Relax." Axel said, sitting in a chair across from Tom. "We'll talk about that in just a moment." He set there for a moment, staring at Tom. "So...why are you really back in town?" Axel asked.

"You know why." Tom said.

"No." Axel said. "I don't know why someone would miss their own father's funeral when they're ex boyfriend went to it, but show up to sell the only thing that daddy left him."

"Well, I'm not selling the mine." Tom said. It was because of that heartfelt speech that Sam had gave him. He didn't want Sam to be hurt again because of something so small as that. "In fact, I've decided to stick around town." Axel leaned forward and glared at Tom.

"And why is that?" He asked. Tom remained quiet for a moment before a smile curled onto his lips and he began to talk again.

"You know he only settled for you. Right?" He said. Axel began to laugh.

"My God." He said. "What the hell did you just say to me?" He asked. Tom leaned forward with the smirk on his face.

"Sam. Settled. For..." He didn't get to finish before Axle's fist was connecting with his jaw and the table they had just been sitting at went flying across the room. Axel went forward and tackled Tom against the wall.

"You stay the fuck away from my husband!" Axel yelled at him. "You hear me?" That's when Martin burst in and separated Axel from Tom. "You stay the fuck away from my husband!"

"Axel!" Martin yelled. "Axel, calm down." Martin said.

"Lock him up Martin! Lock his ass up!" Axel yelled. Let's just say, Mr. Axel Palmer had anger management issues.

"I can't do that!" Martin yelled as Tom rubbed his sore jaw. "The mine foreman confirmed that Tom was stuck in that cage when they came down." Martin paused for a moment to allow Axel to take it all in. "Somebody else was down there. And after what we found on that box a couple days ago, I guarantee you that they were looking for another heart to give to..." Martin trailed off. Tom didn't know about the heart that had been sent to the police station for Sam.

"That's great." Axel said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's fuckin' wonderful." He walked out of the room and slammed his fist against the wall. "Fuck!" He yelled. Tom stared at him for a moment.

Do you think that Tom is really going to stay away from Sam? I don't think Tom listens to anyone except Sam. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tom and Ben got out of the police station some times later. The younger was angry. Very angry. Ben spoke while they walked in the street.

"Won't be long before Axel locks you up for good." Tom pointed at himself and answered.

"Just because Axel wants to think that I did it doesn't mean that I did. There was someone else down there."

"Yeah, Harry. You don't stop to say that. But how ? Why ?"

"I don't know, Ben. Maybe to finish what he started ten years ago."

"If I were you, Tom, I'd get the hell out of town." Tom shook his head, not agreeing.

"No. No, I'm not running this time." While he said these words, he thought about Sam and his discussion beside the mine. He won't do the same mistake again. When he left ten years ago, he didn't think about the consequences. Because of his own cowardice and his inability to face what happened, he lost the only man he had loved and he still loved in his whole life. That's why he was going to kill Harry Warden. Besides, if he was right, Sam would be in danger and so he had to protect him as he had promised one day. "I'm gonna find him."

Tom opened the door of his car and got in. He closed it and took his keys. Ben spoke.

"If you don't find him, I'm betting he finds you." Maybe he wanted to terrify him but it didn't work. In fact, Tom answered back.

"Or you." Ben didn't say something and after a last look towards him, Tom left. The old man watched him leave, thinking.

The night, Tom decided to go to the mines. As he told Ben, he'd find Harry and kill him before the miner could kill other people, and especially one in particular. With a flashlight and a crowbar, he opened the doors of this infamous tunnel but he didn't get in. He didn't move, trying to gather his courage. However he didn't manage and closed the doors. For a moment, he remained leaned against them, swearing at himself.

Then he turned around and walked a little while he looked for his tablets in his coat. He then didn't see one of the doors open itself, as if an invisible man pushed it. He swallowed two tablets and turned back. It was at this moment he noticed the door. He started to be afraid. How could a door open by itself ? It was impossible. He took his light and turned it toward the inside of the tunnel. However he didn't see anything. So he raised the light to see above the tunnel.

Suddenly he saw a light in the forest. His heart beat faster while he lowered the light and watched. Then the light disappeared, surprising him. However he reacted quickly and started to run towards the light's direction. When he was at the place where the light was, he looked around him, afraid. His eyes fell on someone. So he kept on running hoping to catch the person.

Suddenly he came in front of an old cabin. It was the one where Megan and Axel were some days earlier. He heard a twig crack and turned around to see. However he didn't see someone, so he decided to come closer of the cabin. He discovered a door. For a moment, he wondered if he should open it and enter but at the end, he did that. While inside, he moved while he looked around him. His eyes fell on a opened heart-shaped box of chocolate with a rat beside it.

Ben was in his living-room, totally drunk. Tom's words had affected him and he couldn't get them out of his mind. On the table beside the armchair where he was, there was a bottle of alcohol opened. A shotgun was leaned against the table. Suddenly a dog barked. Ben so took his gun.

"Who is it ?" He stood up hardly and walked at the door. He opened the door and walked out. With a smile, he raised his shotgun to his eyes and aimed at nobody. He then lowered his arm and laughed.

"Damn Harry Warden," he said staggering. "Got me aiming at shadows. Aiming at the shadows of the night." He got in his house taking off the balls of his arm. He put it on his shoulder and staggered towards his living-room. Suddenly Harry Warden came and hit Ben with his axe. The old man screamed and fell. He turned to see who it was and discovered a masked face, holding an axe… an axe with blood. His eyes opened wide.

"It is you," he said while the miner pointed his axe towards him. Then he raised it and brought down it. However Ben rolled in order to avoid the weapon and stoop up as fast as he could. Though he wasn't enough fast because the miner caught his shoulder while he wanted to take his gun and lifted him. Ben saw with horror the killer approached him toward the axe which was stuck in the floor. So he tried to resist but Harry took his head and pushed him.

"No. No. No." Harry seemed annoyed or to want to finish his kill faster because he took his hands off Ben's head and pushed Ben's back with his feet. The axe then impaled him by his eye, killing him instantaneously.

The day after, the police station received many calls. Among the policemen, Martin and Axel answered at every call, exasperated.

"I know the pictures ten years old but that's all that we have," Axel said. "Yeah, I know every store in the state are selling the candy boxes, but send Harry Warden's photo anyway. Who knows ? We might get lucky. How many favors have I done for you ?"

Sam came at this moment. His eyes fell immediately on the board where many papers were stuck. There were Irene's pictures and the one of Tom too. He suddenly felt sick. Axel saw him and hung up.

"Sam ?"

The young man turned around and moved closer of his husband.

"I thought I'd bring you some lunch," he said before putting the bag on a table.

"Have you seen Tom ?" Axel asked without thanking him. Sam swallowed. No, he didn't see him, even if a part of him would have loved to see him again.

"No. Not since yesterday." His husband didn't seem to believe him.

"We lost track of him this morning, and Ben's missing."

"I don't know where he is." Axel got angry.

"This isn't a game, Sam. People are dead, and Tom is the only one without an alibi." Sam frowned and couldn't prevent himself from defending his former lover.

"Tom said somebody else was in-"

"The fuck there was !" Axel screamed and hit the table. Sam jumped and raised his hands at his face.

"Jesus." For a moment, Axel tried to calm himself then continued to speak.

"What is it with you two ?" Sam frowned. He didn't like the fact Axel asked him that and didn't believe him. Axel saw that and sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay ?" Sam nodded but Axel could notice tears in his eyes. He felt bad for that. It wasn't Sam's fault. The latter didn't deserve his anger. "I'm sorry."

"Sheriff," Martin called. Without stopping to watch his husband, Axel answered.

"What is it ?"

"We found Ben." Axel continued to look at Sam for a moment.

"I'll see you later," he finally said. His husband watched him leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Axel paced around Ben's heartless corpse. They had found him in the middle of the woods, his heart removed. There was so much blood that he was probably dead seconds after he was attacked. At least that's what Axel thought. He walked over to stand by Martin and stare at the dead body. Martin sighed.

"What do you think?" He asked Axel as the sheriff massaged the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure anymore.

"We're being mocked." Axel said. "There were only three other people out here earlier. I'm pretty sure I'd notice if my husband was the killer." He thought for a moment before he remembered the last heart, Irene's, and what it had on it when it showed up at the station. That sent fear into him. "Get a cruiser outside my house...and find Burke. And Tom Hanniger. That son of a bitch is our prime suspect. I don't want him anywhere near Sam or Noah anytime soon."

It was late that night as Sam began to close down the store. Him and Megan were the only two working for the night. Megan was scrubbing the floors with a mop while she worried about breaking a nail while Sam did stock counting. Sam walked by Megan as she scrubbed in front of the meat counter.

"Megan, honey, you can let that go." Sam said as he looked down at his clipboard. "Can you give me a hand please?" He asked. Megan placed the mop back in the bucket and followed Sam. "Axel wants us to get out of here quick."

"You're the boss." Megan said. She began to stock the laundry detergent while Sam scanned the rest of the shelves. "How did you ever end up with Axel if you were with Tom?" She asked. Sam froze for a moment. This was a delicate subject, one that Megan had no right talking about. At all.

"It was Valentine's Day and..." Sam trailed off, not wanting to tell the story again. But Megan just wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Harry Warden killed everyone?" Megan asked, knowing that she got it right. "You were there? Was Tom?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. He felt tears in his eyes. "But Axel was the one who was there for me." Sam said. He didn't believe it though. Tom was trying to fight of Harry for him. Axel was the one who decided to run and not face the monster. So in some ways, Axel was running as well.

"But...he's not anymore." Megan said, ready to tell Sam everything that her and Axel had been up to over the past couple years. And the fact that she was pregnant with his husband's baby. Sam was about to say something when there was a noise. They both looked at the front of the building.

"Did you lock up the front?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Megan replied. Sam went to the front of the building to investigate.

"Hello? The store's closed." Sam said. There was no one at the front door...but that's when they started hearing the noise from the back. "Hello?" Sam asked. He had originally thought that his brother had stopped by to play a little prank on him, but Dean didn't live in Harmony anymore. Neither did John or Mary. They all left, leaving Sam the store, the money, and the memories.

Megan and Sam began to investigate the store. They walked up and down the aisles, trying to find the source of the scrapping noise. Unknowns to them, there was someone in the grocery store. There was the sound of something breaking. Both of them gasped loudly.

"Wait here." Sam told Megan, motioning for her to stay back. But Megan didn't want to stay by herself.

"Wait!" Megan yelled out, running after Sam. "I'm kinda a pussy sometimes." Megan said. Sam smiled at her, though it was fake.

"Welcome to the club." He whispered. They walked to the frozen foods aisle and looked around. They found nothing.

"There's nobody her Sam." Megan said. That's when the lights all went out. Sam and Megan both screamed. They were about ready to leave the store, to get as far away, when a light landed on Sam's shirt. He looked up to see a man in full miner's uniform standing there.

The repressed nightmares of long ago came back to him. The bloody hand grabbing his shirt and staining it. Axel trying to keep him from screaming. Tom being dragged one way while Sam was dragged another. They all came flooding back at once. Megan took off running, but Sam was frozen. Harry approached Sam. The anger that had been in every movement he made vanished as he stepped closer. He gently touched a worn, leather glove to Sam's cheek. Sam didn't move. He was afraid to. Megan then threw a frozen chicken at Harry. She took off running again, as did Sam. Harry seemed mad, but not at Sam for some strange reason. He took off running after then. Sam slipped on the wet floor where Megan had been working and fell. He groaned as his head ricocheted off of the hard floor. Megan appeared moments later with the mop. She swung it at Harry. He eventually broke it and Sam grabbed Megan's hand.

"Come on Megan!" Sam yelled as he pulled her away. Harry kicked over a display of chocolate Valentine's hearts and began to follow them. They ran screaming through the backroom towards John Winchester's old office. Sam slammed the door shut and locked it. He then slid the dusty old desk in front of it, trying to keep Harry out. Harry swung the bloody axe at the flimsy door.

"Oh God!" Megan called out.

"Open the window!" Sam yelled. Megan went to the window and tried to open it. The screen on the outside of the window was locked.

"Shit!" She yelled out. "It's locked!"

"The keys in the desk!" Sam yelled back. Megan went to the drawer and found the keys. She went to work on unlocking the window and getting them out of there. That desk would only hold him for so long. Sam grabbed the phone on the desk and dialed the police.

"It's at Winchester grocery store!" Sam cried. "It's Harry Warden and he's inside! Please help us! Please!" Sam begged. The phone line went dead. Sam cursed and went to work holding the door while Megan worked on the window. She finally got the screen open and began to crawl out the window as Harry disappeared from the door. Megan and Sarah both got silent.

"Oh shit!" Megan yelled out. Sam had been holding onto Megan, helping her get out the window. He suddenly felt her being pulled from outside the window. Harry grabbed her and pulled her out. Sam could hear Megan scream until it became eerily quiet. He began to cry as he realized that this was probably his end as well. There were so many things that he wanted to say to people. He wanted to tell Tom something so bad that it would probably kill him if this didn't. Sam cut his wrist on a picture frame that had fallen from the desk and shattered. But Harry never came back. So he ran to the wall and pressed the emergency call button. Sirens began to ring out. Sam went running through the store, his wrist still bleeding, crying out. He reached the front doors just as someone else did. It was Axel.

"I got you." He whispered as he hugged Sam into his arms. Sam continued to cry. "I got you. Sam! Where is he?" He asked. Sam couldn't find the words. "What about Megan?" Axel asked.

"Back alley." Sam cried. "She's in the back alley." Axel kissed his forehead before he ran off. Sam was right behind him the whole time.

"Stay behind me." Axel said. Sam was going into shock. "Sam. Sammy!" Axel yelled. Saying Sammy seemed to get through to him easier. They walked to the alley and down it for awhile. "Stay back baby." Axel whispered. Sam listened just a little bit. He stayed back, but not enough for it to matter. "Oh my God." Axel said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, stay back." He said. "You don't want to see this." Sam stepped forward to see what Axel saw. There on the wall, written in blood were the words _Sammy, Be Mine 4EVer_ right above Megan's mutilated body. Sam turned around and buried his head against Axle's shoulder. Axel couldn't believe his eyes.

Oh, poor Sammy. I wonder what's worst? Being molested by a serial killer, having a heart show up at your husbands work with a human heart in it, or having the serial killer want you…4ever. I think that's a tie for creepiest things in the world, next to the albino raccoon on Billy the Exterminator last night. That was just weird. Anyway, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After the shock had passed, Axel called an ambulance and the police as he was holding Sam against him. The latter was in shock because of what it happened and he saw. A killer had touched him without intending to hurt him and had killed Megan before writing on the wall a sentence concerning him. It was as if Harry Warden wanted him and that terrified him. Axel was trying to comfort him but it was hard. Moreover, he didn't understand why Harry Warden had killed Megan. She wasn't there ten years ago. When Irene was killed, two other people were murdered too. But he had thought it was because they were there, the one that the killer really wanted to kill was Irene. But this night, only Megan was dead. Not Sam.

The ambulance eventually came. The sheriff told the paramedics and policemen where was the body whereas two others took care of Sam. They took him at the ambulance and made him sat down. They started to clean his injury then bandaged it. During that, Sam didn't react. He still was in shock. Axel didn't know what he could do or say to make him react.

"They're gonna take you over to the hospital and babe and get you checked out," he said. Without raising his eyes, Sam finally spoke.

"Why would he go after her ?" Axel sighed.

"Everybody's connected to the mine. Just like ten years ago." Sam looked at Axel.

"Megan wasn't. Maybe the killer was just trying to get to you."

"What are you talking about ?" Sam sniffed.

"I'm not blind, Axel." For a moment, Axel didn't know what to say. Sam knew. Apparently he knew about his relationship with Megan. "Let's go," he eventually told to the paramedics. One of them helped Sam to stand up and closed the doors. Axel turned around and met Martin's eyes. The latter stared to him for a moment before leaving.

In a car in front of Palmer's house, a policewoman took a daily paper to read it. Meanwhile, in the house, a little boy watched the TV. It was Noah. His baby-sitter who was the one who also took care of the house, came.

"Noah, I'm just taking the garbage out.: The boy didn't react, he was too occupied by the TV. The woman came back some seconds later. However just after her, Harry Warden got in. Noah didn't noticed it or the fact the killer had seen him. In the laundry room, Anna was putting clothes in the dryer. Hearing the door opening and thinking it was Noah, she spoke. "Is your cartoon over already ?"

However she didn't get an answer so she turned around. When she saw the miner, she screamed but not too long for Harry killed her with his weapon. Then he came back in the living-room. But he discovered Noah had disappeared.

Meanwhile, in her car, the policewoman finished to read the paper when suddenly Burke appeared at her window. She jumped then opened the door in order to get out. She saw the ex-sheriff with a gun.

"He's here," he said, "Inside the house. Come on." Ferris took her gun and walked, the old man following her. With fear, they stopped in front of the door. The woman started to move her hand in order to open the door but she stopped and looked at the former sheriff.

"You want to take point ?" For a moment, Burked thought then he gave his reply.

"I'm retired." So Ferris opened the door and walked in. But Burke didn't follow her. While he heard a noise, the woman went to the living-room and turned off the TV. Then she heard a strange noise and raised immediately her gun. Suddenly she turned around and saw Noah get out of his hiding place. She sighed, relieved.

"Noah. I want you to duck down," she whispered. "Stay hidden, okay ? Don't come out until I come and get you, no matter what."

Meanwhile, Burke went to the house's side and saw a light. He thought he was the light from a miner helmet and moved closer. Then he bent over a little to see behind the little wall and saw the helmet was put on a garbage can. He turned around but he didn't see anything.

Ferris continued to walk in the house to see where the noise was from. She got in the laundry room and saw a lot of blood on the tumble-dryer. The heart beating faster, she came closer and opened the door. Anna's burnt corpse appeared. The woman yelled.

"Burke ! Get in here now !"

The ex sheriff heard her and turned around. However the killer was here and he planted his axe in his jaw. Burke screamed and held the weapon. Then Harry took off forcefully his axe and a part of Burke's jaw was ripped off. His body rolled on the little wall and fell.

In a dark and deserted street, Tom stopped his car. Suddenly a siren was heard and he turned around to see a police car pass. A little anxious, he took out his phone and composed a number. Then he called it.

Sam was in the hospital, ready to get out when his phone rang. He took it and answered.

"Hello ?"

"_Sam, it's me. Where are you ?"_

When he heard Tom's voice, Sam felt tears in his eyes. "I'm at the hospital." In his car, Tom opened his eyes wide. Sam was at the hospital ?

"What happened ?" he asked worried. "Are you okay ?" Sam started to cry softly.

"You were right. Harry Warden's back. He touched me and he killed Megan. I got away." Tom felt his heart beat faster.

"Did you see his face ?"

"No, just the mask."

"Sam, I don't think it's Harry."

"What are you saying ?"

"Do you trust me ?" Sam was surprised by this question.

"Tom-"

"Do you trust me ?" Tom repeated seriously. Sam didn't hesitate. In spite of the years that had went by, he knew he could trust Tom.

"Yes, I trust you." _Always_, Sam thought.

"Okay, good." Tom seemed relieved to hear this answer. "There's something I have to show you."

"Tom, I have to get back to Noah."

"That's fine. I'll take you to him. But I gotta show you something along the way." Tom said turning around to see if he still was alone. Sam didn't say something for a moment then he accepted. Tom then told him to wait a moment for he was going to take him. And as he promised, some minutes later, he was here. Sam felt his heart beat faster. The moment where Tom laid his eyes on him, the latter knew Sam wasn't alright. His red eyes proved it. So he moved closer and took him in his arms.

"I'm here," he whispered. "Everything will be alright." Sam closed his eyes and relaxed, like every time his former lover hugged him. They eventually separated and Tom took him at his car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Axel ran into the hospital moments later. He was worried about Sam. He hadn't called since he left in the ambulance and he was terrified that something had happened while he was there. He ran up to the nurses desk, where the nurse who had just checked Sam out was standing.

"Where can I find Sam?" Axel asked, panic seeping into his voice. The nurse looked up at him from the file she was reading from.

"Well Sheriff, he just checked out." The nurse said, motioning for the door. Axel's heart dropped.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"About ten minutes ago." The nurse said. "He left with that nice Tom Hanniger kid. He was crying so bad as Tom walked him out. It was so sad."

"_Sheriff!" _Martin said over the walkie-talkie. Axel looked at it before raising it to his mouth so he could talk into it.

"Go ahead." Axel said.

"_I just got that report in on Tom Hanniger. You're gonna wanna hear this." _

Tom's car was speeding down the back roads leading towards the mines. Sam looked out the window, not sure what was going on and was afraid. Tom hadn't said one thing since they left the hospital, but he had kept one hand wrapped around Sam's, lessening the fear that was clenched in his heart.

"It took me ten years to get that damn mask out of my head…and just like that, it's back." Sam said. Tom cast a quick look over at him before looking back at the road.

"You know Axel owns land up here?" Tom asked as he pointed further up the road. Sam looked at him. He knew that Tom was trying to change the subject and he was very grateful for it.

"Yeah." Sam said. "It's his daddy's old place."

"Been there lately?" Tom asked. Sam hated that place with a fiery passion. When he was younger, Dean took him there and they were playing around in the barn, because David Palmer didn't care. Axel came out and decided to pick a fight with Dean. One thing led to another and before you knew it, Sam was screaming as he fell out of the hay loft. Not a very happy memory in Sam's childhood. Sam shook his head no as Tom looked over at him. "Axel's not who you think he is Sam."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, unsure of what Tom was getting at.

"I'm saying that I think he's responsible for what's going on in town." Tom said. Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he trusted Tom too much to not believe everything. "The murders."

"No." Sam whispered. He felt like crying again. He couldn't sit here and believe that Axel, the man he'd been married to for so many years, was a killer just because the only man he really truly loved said he was. Could he? That's when Sam's phone rang. Tom looked over at it.

"Don't answer that." Tom said. Sam looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Axel. He had to be careful of what he said.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"_Sammy, where are you?" _Axel asked, his voice darker than it should have been. It sent shivers up and down Sam's spine. "_You're with __**him**__, aren't you?" _Axel asked.

"Yes." Sam whispered, which attracted Tom's attention.

"Who is that?" Tom asked. Sam looked at him, giving him that "I'm so sorry" look before he turned his attention back to the phone.

"_All right Sam, listen to me. You need to get away from Tom right now." _Axel said as he sped down the road, looking for any sign of Sam and Tom.

"I'm not sure if I know what you mean." Sam said, trying to sound calm despite the fear.

"_Tom has been in a mental institute for the past seven years." _Axel said. Sam cast a look over at Tom for a brief moment. "_He is not the guy that you, me, Irene, or Martin grew up with."_

"Who is it?" Tom asked again. Sam turned away from him.

"_He was in our house Sammy. Anna is dead because of him. So is Burke. He went after Noah." _Sam couldn't breath. His chest felt like fire and was tightening in on his heart. "_And now he has you Sammy._"

"Noah…is he…" Sam asked.

"_Noah's fine._" Axel said. "_Noah's perfectly fine. He's with Ferris at the station. He's safe. It's you I'm worried about right now Sammy." _Axel paused for a moment. _"Look…I know I've been horrible to you. And I'm so sorry. Okay? You can leave me if you want, but just get out of the car. Please."_ Axel now sounded like he was demanding. "_Samuel, get out of the fuckin' car." _

"Um…thanks for checking up on us, Mom. Tell Dad and Dean I love them." Sam said before he cut the connection.

"I need to get home." Sam said. "My mom said that Noah's not feelin' too good." He added. Tom looked over at him with an all-knowing look in his eyes.

"That wasn't your mom." He said. "I know very well that John, Mary, and Dean don't live here anymore."

"I need to get home to my son." Sam said.

"Don't you trust me?" Tom snapped at him. Sam felt like crying.

"Take me home." Sam demanded. Tom slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

"Damn it Sammy! I need you to understand." Tom snapped at Sam. Sam touched his chest where his heart was.

"Oh God!" Sam cried out. Tom notice how pale Sam was getting.

"Sammy?" Tom asked. "Sammy, you okay? What's wrong?"

"Please, just pull over." Sam said. Tom did as was asked. He had never seen Sam look like this before. Sam climbed out of the car and took off running. Tom chased him down and grabbed a hold of him.

"You're the only one I can trust!" Tom said. "Axel wants you to think that it's me, but it's not. Okay?" Tom asked. "I don't think you know what he's capable of. I'm not gonna let you take that chance. I'm not gonna lose you again." Sam grabbed the front of Tom's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Tom closed his eyes and laced his fingers in Sam's hair. As much as Sam enjoyed this, he had to get away. He roughly pushed Tom towards a tree, where he hit and fell to the ground. Sam took off running away from him.

When Tom awoke, he was as sore as hell from where Sam had pushed him. He didn't know where Sam was or why he had chose to do what he did…yes he did. Axel had brainwashed Sam into thinking that he was the bad guy. But he wasn't. Now he had to find Sam before he got himself into danger.

Sam was running faster than he had ever run before. He could hear Tom screaming his name as he ran. He stopped in the middle of the woods and dialed Axel's phone.

"_Where are you?" _Axel asked after a couple rings.

"Axel? I ran away from Tom. I'm in the woods by the mine." Sam said. He was so scared.

"_Are you okay?"_ Axel asked.

"_I think so."_ Sam broke down right then, large tears falling from his eyes.

"_Okay, you go to my dad's old place, all right?"_

"Okay." Sam said. Tom was getting closer, yelling for Sam.

"_You hide. I'm on my way."_ Axel said. Sam hung up the phone and started to run towards David Palmer's cabin. Axel made a drastic U-turn towards his dad's place. Sam kept running, even after he grew tired. He knew that Tom wouldn't hurt him, but after what Axel had said, could he trust anybody anymore?

Poor Sammy. Too bad he wasn't born a hunter. He could really use the training. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam kept on running, even though he was tired. Fear was more important than tiredness. So when he saw the old cabin, he got in without thinking after opening the door. He hoped he could find something in order to defend himself. Then he pushed a cabinet in order to block the door. He moved away and after looking at everything in the room, he saw the bed and the opened box on the bed. He was intrigued and came closer, forgetting for a moment the danger which he was. He crouched and raised a hand towards the box. He took the card which was on the box and turned it to read. It was the card that Megan had offered for Axel. He felt tears in his eyes but tried to ignore them. It wasn't the moment to cry.

His eyes fell on the box and he lifted the lid and put it besides the box. His heart beat faster when he saw the picture of him and Tom that Irene had taken. Image of Axel holding this picture suddenly came back in his mind, followed by Tom's voice.

_Axel wants you to think that it's me, but it's not, okay ? I don't think you know what he's capable of._

Sam stood up, panicking and ran in the kitchen. He started to search a weapon among the plates which were on a piece of furniture and found a knife. But it was a small one and so he put it down and searched in a closet above. But he found nothing so he went to another one. However, when he opened the door, plenty of heart-shaped boxes fell. Sam breathed more faster, totally panicked.

A door suddenly opened. Sam heard it and stopped breathing, his heart beating faster than before. The door totally opened to let him see the killer. Sam recognized him immediately because of his loud breath. For a moment, he didn't move, afraid, then he turned around to face him. The miner tilted his head, looking at him.

"Axel," Sam said. The miner suddenly raised his axe but Sam avoided it. The axe went in the wood. The miner tried to get it out but Sam tried to stop him. However the killer didn't like it and pushed him. Sam took advantage of this to run towards the front door but he forgot about the cabinet. So when he noticed, he hit it several times. Then he saw a window and ran towards that. But there were planks so he took a thing and brought that down the window and the planks. However the miner succeeded to get back his axe and heard the noise of broken glass. So he came towards Sam but Sam threw the object at him and jumped out the window.

He rolled on the roof of the porch and fell. His phone fell too but he ignored it, especially when he saw the miner by the window. He started to run again, terrified. The killer didn't want to give up and followed him walking, as if he knew he was going to catch him even if he was running.

Sam panted, exhausted, but he continued to run towards the mine. Several times, he almost fell but he continued and arrived to a kind of a warehouse. He tried to open a door but it was locked. He tried desperately to open when he saw the miner's shadow move closer. So he gave up and ran again. He eventually found a door which opened and got in. However he quickly noticed he was in the locker room. A lot of miner gear was hung up. He turned around trying to see if the killer was here when a cloth fell. He yelled and moved away. He wanted so desperately that all of this stopped. He just wanted to be home with his son.

When a lot of the miner gear started to fall one after the other, he thought he lost his mind, he was becoming crazy. He didn't know where he could go anymore. Suddenly the miner appeared. Sam screamed and ran. He was so exhausted but the fear was stronger, it pushed him to run for his life. When he saw he went to a tunnel, he took a light before getting in. He forgot about this fear of this place. He continued to run then went to the right. The miner followed him. Sam finally stopped and watched. He saw a shadow and went to hide before turning off the light.

"Shit," he murmured. When he heard someone approach and a light, he prepared himself to attack. So when the person was enough close, he attacked.

"Jesus," the person said after falling. Sam hurried to take the gun which had fallen too and pointed it toward the person.

"Don't move, Axel," Sam ordered.

"Sam, what are you doing ?" Axel asked surprised.

"I found your hearts." Axel stood up slowly, lifting a hand to show he wasn't a danger.

"Hearts ? What are you saying ?"

"Up in the house. Your fucking Valentine's hearts," Sam yelled.

"You're talking about the Valentine from Megan ? Look, I'm sorry. All right ? It meant nothing-"

"I'm not talking about fucking Megan ! The hears, Axel. The 300 fucking candy boxes you used to put the hearts in !" Axel shocked his head, as if he didn't understand.

"It's… It's Tom, Sarah. Tom must have-"

"Stop it ! It's your house, Axel. The picture of me and Tom, you took it. It was there."

"Tom must have put it there," Axel protested. "Sam, I've been working the past 72 hours. When would I have time to play psycho ?" A third voice resounded. It was Tom's one.

"You're the sheriff, Axel." The two Palmer's turned toward him. "I mean, you come and go as you please."

"All right, Tom, stay back," Sam ordered. He was so lost and confused. The two men in front of him accused each other, making the situation totally confusing.

"It's okay, Sam," Tom said.

"All right," Axel said too. Sam saw the two men continued to move.

"The both of you, stop fucking moving !"

"Sam, look at me. Shoot him and he won't move." Tom looked at Axel as if he was crazy.

"What ? Axel, we're gonna get you help."

"You're so full of shit !" Axel yelled. "Sam, stop it. You don't fucking believe this guy ?"

"Axel, I know you've hated me since we first met, and I don't really give a shit because it's the same for me, but this is your husband. Stop lying to him !"

"Shut up ! He's crazy ! He was in a institution," Axel spoke to Sam.

"Oh, that's real nice. Nice try." Axel sighed then spoke to Sarah looking at Tom.

"Fuck it. Just shoot us both."

"What ?" Tom and Sam said, surprised.

"Yeah, just shoot us both. Do it. Come on, it's your only choice. If you just shoot me, Sam, you'd still be down here with a killer."

"What are you talking about ? Sam, don't listen to him."

"Sam, do it."

"He needs help, Sam."

"Do it. You have to do it, Sam. Shoot us !"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

So many things were going on in Sam's mind all at once. So many things that he didn't realize he had slowly started to back up, away from Axel and Tom. He didn't hear the words that Tom had spoke, about Megan and the 'Be Mine 4ever' words. All he could hear was his own heart beating faster and faster. Until he felt the pain.

"SAM!" Axel yelled out. Sam looked down to see his shirt turning red. A piece of twisted metal had impaled him. He pulled off of it and touched the fingers of his right hand against his shirt.

"Sammy no!" Tom said. Sam dropped the gun and took off running. Away from the mine, away from the pain, away from them. If he could just keep running, then everything would be okay. But as Tom went to chase after him, Axel tackled him to the ground.

"I'm gonna rip your fuckin' head off!" Axel yelled out. Tom's eyes grew wide as he pushed away from Axel and stared forward.

"It's him." Tom said. Axel looked around.

"What?" He asked. "No one else is here."

"It's him." He whispered. "It's Harry. Axel, we have to get out of here right now!" He yelled. Axel was confused. He picked up the gun that Sam had dropped and stayed a good distance away from Tom. "Axel, he's right there! You gotta shoot him!" Tom yelled. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Playing psycho isn't going to help you now Tom." He said. "It was you Tom. It's always been you."

Sam kept running until he finally fell. His body was so numb from everything that he just wanted to die. Tom was crazy, Axel was a jackass, and his son was alone. This was just perfect. Sam tried to push himself up again, but he ended up just falling limply into a pile of leaves.

"I trust you Tom." Sam whispered. "I trust you."

"You've been using Harry to send all those creepy messages to Sam." Axel continued. "And you killed Megan to protect him, didn't you? He killed everyone who had ever hurt Sam in the past. Irene for outing Sam's secrets in high school, Burke for arresting Dean that one night right in front of Sam, Ben for calling Sam some really awful names when they got into a fight. Red, Anna, everyone. Everyone who's ever done anything to Sam in the past is now getting punished. Tom Hanniger's own personal and patented brand of Karma."

"There's still one more person that I have to take care of before I'm finished." Tom said. With that, he quickly ran to grab a pick axe.

As Sam slowly drifted away from the world of the living, he thought back over the years to all the time that him and Tom had spent together. All the good night and great mornings. All the hugs, kisses, held hands. All the times sneaking around Sam's brother because he was so protective. Then he remembered it. Three nights before Valentines Day. Him and Tom were thrown lazily across a bed at the Thunderbird Motel. Sam's head was resting on Tom's chest while Tom gently stroked his hair. Tom whispered something into Sam's ear, making Sam look up at him in shock before he answered.

"Yes, I'll marry you Tom Hanniger."

As you can tell, this is where we start moving away from the movie and into our own little thing. J. And dramatic turn of events, no? Anyway, please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Axel fought for his life. He didn't want to die, especially not by Tom's hand. But Tom was stronger. Faster. When he took the gun he always had on him, the former miner disarmed him without a problem. Then he brought down his axe several times. Every time, Axel succeeded to avoid the weapon but at a moment, he stumbled and fell. He wanted to stand up but it was too late. Tom was above him and lifted his pick axe.

A yell of pain resounded in the whole tunnel. While Axel gasped, Tom smiled and took his weapon off stomach's sheriff. The latter put his hands on his injury in order to stop the blood but he knew it was too serious. He was dying and nothing or no one could help him. He suddenly started to laugh, blood flowing from his mouth. Tom stopped smiling and frowned, not understanding why the dying man laughed.

"Why are you laughing ?" he asked with a dark voice. Axel kept on laughing but his laugh was a crazy, hysteric one.

"I hope the whore'll please you because it wasn't the case for me." Tom felt a mix of anger and confusion flow in his veins. He knew very well who "whore" referred to.

"You son of a bitch !" he yelled. He was going to say more but Axel interrupted him, laughing more. He was becoming more and more weaker but before closing his eyes, he wanted to make Tom mad.

"Why did I cheat on him ? Think about that. Because he told me to do that ? Because I was obliged to do that ? I cheated on him because he didn't satisfy me. He was very bad. I don't know how could you stay with him ten years ago." Tom tightened his grip on his pick axe.

"You have a family with him, Axel. He gave you a little boy and he married you. And you, you thank him by cheating on him and humiliating him ? You disgust me !" Axel laughed.

"So this whore didn't tell you ? I thought he had done so. After all, you're the love of his life and if I could remember well, he used to tell you everything."

"He didn't tell me what ?" Tom dreaded the answer.

"Noah ? He was the son of this bitch but he wasn't mine. I knew that since his birth."

"What ? But… if he wasn't your son, so who is his father ?"

"You're so stupid !" Axel said laughing. "Everybody in this town knows who the father is but no one dares to say something. I just tell you one thing. He was born seven months after you left Harmony."

For a moment, Tom didn't react then he thought after he understood the information. Sam had given birth to his son seven months after he left ? It meant when he left, Sam was pregnant for two months. Now he thought about that, he remembered Sam was a little sick before the _night_. He had often tended to vomit and he had been pale. But if Sam was pregnant for two months, it also meant… Tom opened his eyes wide.

"Yes, Hanniger," Axel confirmed, "Sam's son isn't Noah Palmer but Noah Hanniger. So you can insult me but in fact, the true bastard in this story is you because when you left, you abandoned your bitch AND your son." Axel laughed again. Tom saw red. Without thinking he lifted his axe and brought it down into Axel's eye, killing him instantly. Breathing hard, he looked at him a last time before leaving. He had to find Sam.

He was running for a long moment, hoping to find Sam, but until this moment, he didn't find him or a trace of him. That worried him because the last time he saw him, the latter was hurt. That's why he kept on running, wanting to find him before it was too late. However, during this time, he couldn't keep from thinking about what Axel had said before dying. He had a son. He had a son with Sam. Now that he thought, he could remember perfectly Noah's appearance. He looked like him. The little boy had green eyes and fair hair like him when he was a boy. But why hadn't Sam told him ? Maybe because he hadn't known he was pregnant at this time. He shook his head. It wasn't the moment to think about that. He had to find Sam, not think about that.

He suddenly stopped. He thought he had seen something on the ground. He knelt down and examined what had attracted his attention. It was blood. For a moment he stopped to breath. This blood… it was Sam's, he knew it. Who would walk here with a injury ? He touched the blood with a finger. It was still fresh. Then he noticed something. It wasn't the only drop of blood. Further there was another drop.

Tom stood up, realizing he could follow the drops which could take him to Sam. So he started to do that, hoping he wasn't too late. He followed the blood for minutes and started to think it wouldn't take him to his love. However this thought immediately disappeared when he saw Sam on the floor, bleeding.

"SAM !"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

"_Sammy!" Tom yelled again, seeing that Sam hadn't moved. He rushed forward and slid in the muddy ground by Sam. "Sam! Can you hear me?" He asked. Sam's eyes fluttered for a brief moment before he opened them._

"_Tom." Sam whispered. "I'm sorry." He added before Sam fell back asleep._

"_Sorry?" Tom asked. "Sam!" He said. Sam moaned as Tom pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang a couple times before someone picked up._

"_Hello?" The man on the other end asked._

"_Dean? It's Tom." Tom said._

"_What's going on?" Dean asked. "Did you get caught? Did Axel get you?"_

"_Axel's dead." Tom said. "But Sam's hurt. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid to take him to the hospital." Dean sighed. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with Tom and his crusade, but he was protecting Sam, and Sam was important to him. Even if he hadn't told his little brother that he was back in town._

"_How bad is it?" Dean asked. Tom put the phone on speaker phone and placed it on a rock not too far from where he was set. He gently moved Sam and looked at the wound on his back. He was bleeding a lot._

"_There's a lot of blood." Tom said. "Dean, I need help."_

"_Where are you?" Dean asked. Tom told him where he was and Dean sighed. "Just stay there and keep him comfortable. I'll be there soon."_

_Dean arrived soon and helped Tom get Sam back to his little house on the other side of town. Dean had been here for not as long as Tom had, instead showing up when he heard about the murderers in town, but he hadn't the heart to tell Sam, because Sam had been so heartbroken when his older brother left down, he didn't want to hurt him by showing up suddenly. And he was a trained medical personal, which allowed him to take care of Sam the best he could. It was touch and go for a little bit, but Dean got Sam taken care of and he was sleeping. They would have to take him back to his own house soon. Dean wasn't sure if he wanted Sam to know that he was back in town yet._

"_So…did you kill him?" Dean asked as he handed Tom a beer and set down on a chair not too far from him._

"_Yeah." Dean said. "He was cheating on Sam." Dean's bottle froze at his lips. He set it down on the table._

"_Do you know?" Dean asked. "About Noah?"_

"_Yeah." Tom said. "Axel told me…why didn't Sam?" Tom asked. Dean sighed._

"_I told him not to." Dean said. "I told him that if you didn't want to stay in this town, don't hurt you by forcing you back because you had a son. I told him to tell Axel that it was his." He added. Tom stared at him._

"_You did what?" He asked._

"_I was looking out for you Tom." Dean said. "Who was the one who got you the hell out of here in the first place. You needed help Tom."_

"_I know I did." Tom said. "But if I would've known…"_

"_What could you have done?" Dean asked. "But I didn't know that Sam was going to end up the way he did man. I didn't know he was going to get so sick, so hurt." Dean added. Tom set his own beer down and leaned forward._

"_What exactly happened?" Tom asked._

"_It's not my place…"_

"_You're his brother." Tom said. "Of course its your place." Dean sighed._

"_He was in some sort of shock for awhile." Dean said. "He wouldn't talk to anyone. Mom and dad, they didn't know what to do. I was taking care of him since he went mute. He was always puking, which we later found out was because of his pregnancy, but it was hard on him. He'd wake up in the middle of the night with these…nightmares. He'd be screaming out. That was the most any of us heard of him talking for months. But eventually we got him to start to talk. He went to a shrink, he got help, he moved on with his life, but a part of him, the tiny little thing that made Sam, well Sam, was left back in that mine."_

"_What do you mean?" Tom asked._

"_Sam won't admit it, but he's not the same kid that went in there ten years ago. He's depressed, he's lost, he's just…not the same anymore." Dean said. Tom sighed. It was all his fault. Sam wasn't the same anymore because he just had to get up and leave him. He felt like the best dad/boyfriend in the world…not. But he was going to make it up to him. He promised himself that one._

_This is in no way chapter of the year material. Sorry if you didn't like it too much __L. I tried though. Please, please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 :**

Hours went by while Tom refused to leave Sam's side. The latter didn't wake up yet but Dean had reassured him it was normal after all the blood he had lost and the last events. His body just needed to rest. So the former miner had decided to stay with Sam. He wanted to be here when he woke up. Sam and him were alone in the house, Dean had went to go to Sam's house to take his affairs and to a grocery store that opened in the night. However Tom knew Dean wanted to avoid to be seen by Sam when the latter wakes up.

A groan of pain made him react. He raised his head and saw Sam had started to wake. The latter opened slowly his eyes and turned the head. Tom smiled when Sam's eyes fell on him.

"Hey, how are you feeling ?" Sam blinked tiredly.

"T-Tom ?" he asked confused. Tom winced when he heard Sam's hoarse voice.

"It's me, Sammy. How are you ?" he answered, caressing Sam's long hair.

"I'm tired and… and I have the feeling I'm… numb ?" Tom smiled.

"It's probably because of the painkillers, don't worry." Sam nodded and turned his head to see where they were. However he didn't recognize the room so he started to freak out. Where was he ? Why was he here ? Tom noticed the change in his attitude and took his hand. He was afraid Sam started to try to move and hurt himself.

"Easy, Sammy, you're safe here, nothing will happen to you, not when I'm here, I promise." Eyes wide, Sam looked at him.

"Where are we ? What happened ?" Tom sighed.

"We are at a house I rented when I decided to stay here." It wasn't totally wrong. He rented this house but not when he had decided to stay in Harmony. He did that when he had met Dean the day after Irene was killed. Dean and him had decided to stay together in the same house. "For what happened, what do you remember ?" Sam frowned, he was stupid. Of course, Tom had found somewhere to stay. He shook his head and tried to remember what happened. He didn't remember too much. Everything was confusing.

"I… I remember two voices. One of them was yours, Tom. But I don't remember what you were talking about. Then I remember I ran. I was afraid of somebody or something, I don't know. All that I know, it's I wanted to escape from I don't know what and I was terrified." Sam, who watched his hands when he told what he remembered, raised his head and looked at Tom. "What happened, Tom ?"

The older hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell the truth or lie. He knew Sam wanted to know what it happened but would he accept that ? He didn't know. However if he lied and Sam remembered later, the latter will be mad to him for having lied to. But he was afraid of losing Sam. He didn't want Sam see him as a monster. Yes, he had his reasons to kill these people, but Sam might not accept them.

"Tom, please, I do want to know," Sam begged. Tom sighed, he couldn't resist his love. He raised his head and looked at Sam who watched him with his puppy eyes.

"Alright." He started to tell Sam what happened. He didn't lie, knowing Sam would know it. At the end, Sam had his eyes opened wide. He was so shocked to hear that. Who wouldn't be ?

"You… You killed Axel ?"

"He hurt you ! This son of a bitch hurt you ! He deserved to die !" Tom exclaimed. He hoped Sam would understand.

"But… it's not him who hurt me in the tunnel. It's me." Sam was totally lost. Tom shocked his head to refuse.

"No, I'm not talking about that, Sammy. Don't forget what I told you in the grocery story. I told you I'd kill him if he dares to hurt you. I always hold my promises. He cheated on you, Sam. He cheated on you with this bitch of Megan ! And if you knew what he told about you in the tunnel when you left ! He insulted you in front of me ! I couldn't bear that !" Tom had stood up while he spoke and paced. Now he stopped and turned around to look at Sam. "You have to understand, Sam." He moved closer and knelt down in front of the bed. He took his hand. "I would do everything to protect you, Sammy, killing included."

For a moment, Sam didn't say anything. He tried to understand everything, to believe it wasn't a dream. Then he frowned and looked at Tom.

"So it's you the who is the killer ?" After a moment, Tom nodded. "But… but why did you kill them ? Is because of what happened ten years ago ?"

"No. I killed them because they hurt you. I told you I would do anything for you. Irene had outed your secrets from high school even though you were best friends. Even though your friendship, she hurt you because she wanted to be popular. I remember when you cried in my arms this night and I swore one day she would pay the price. Burke had arrested Dean in front of you even though you begged him to not to do that. Dean just had protected you from some bad guys but Burke hadn't listened to you and worse, he had told you that you were a wimp because you had needed your brother to defend you. Ben had insulted you several times during a fight between you due to your refusal to do something for you had a date with me. The same for Red."

"Tom…"

"And I killed Megan for one reason. She was going to humiliate you in public. She had slept with Axel knowing very well Axel was your husband and she was pregnant."

"What ?" Sam was shocked to hear that.

"She was pregnant with Axel's baby and she intended to tell everybody. She didn't care about you, she didn't care if you will be humiliated with the news. All of what she cared about was her, Sam. She wanted Axel. She wanted Axel and she didn't care if she will hurt you trying to have him. So I killed her. This bitch deserved her death."

Sam looked at Tom, trying to understand everything. Tom had really killed all these people because they hurt him in a different way ? Suddenly he gasped.

"You tried to kill Noah !" Tom was shocked to hear that.

"What ? No !"

"Yes ! Axel told me you got in our home and you killed Anna and you tried to kill Noah but you didn't have the time because Burke came at the moment. You tried to kill my son !" Sam started to try to stand up but he was weak and Tom was faster. He took his shoulders in his hands and pushed in the bed.

"Why would I try to kill my son ?" Sam was going to answer when he realized something.

"What ? You said your son ?"

Poor Sam, it's too much for him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Who told you?" Sam asked. Tom slowly backed up. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he guessed that it wasn't a secret anymore. "Tom, who told you about Noah?" Sam asked.

"Axel." Tom said. "Right before he died…" He trailed off. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was scared." Sam said. "I was scared because you just ran off and I didn't know I was pregnant until about a month later. I didn't know where you were or even if you were alive, so I just went to the first arms that were open for me."

"Sammy." Tom whispered, moving back to him and hugging him. "I'm so happy to be his father. You don't know how happy I am."

"I just wish that you could've found out on better terms." Sam said before he let out a hiss. Tom quickly let go of him, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"I love you Sam." Tom whispered as he gently helped Sam lay back down. He handed him some more painkillers, knowing that Dean was going to be mad for him doing so, but knowing he had to. He wished that he would just show himself so that Sam could understand what was going on a little better. Tom didn't know what medical mumbo jumbo Dean was talking about half the time, so he couldn't expect Sam to.

"I love you too Tom." Sam whispered to him. Tom felt tears in his eyes at hearing this. Sam drifted off to sleep not long after. That's when Dean walked into the room.

"Hey." He said. Tom looked over at him with a smile on his face before looking back at Sam's sleeping form.

"Hey." He answered. "I know I've been asking a lot out of you for the past few weeks, but can you do one more thing for me?" He asked. Dean sighed. When a Hanniger asked for a favor, it was like giving a mouse a cookie. It was a bad idea on all levels.

"What now?" Dean asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. This should be a good one. If he was to get arrested again soon, they could get him for a abetting a criminal, much less a murder. What's one more "favor" that he could add to his wrap?

"Can you tell Sam that you're here?" Tom asked. Dean looked at him.

"Tom…"

"He needs his big brother." Tom said. "Do you really want Sam to think that you don't care?" He asked.

"No." Tom answered.

"Then tell him you're here." Tom demanded. Dean sighed and set down next to his little brother and gently stroked his hair.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said. "It's Dean. I made it home."

I'm so sorry it's short, but I have ideas floating around in my head that just will not leave me along lol. Anyway, please review! J


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Some hours went by. Sam still didn't wake up, he still slept, but after everything that happened, it was understandable, Especially since he had injuries. Dean and Tom remained near him, they wanted to be here when he opened his eyes, especially Dean who had promised to tell Sam he was here. While they were waiting, Tom was thinking.

He knew that he couldn't stay at Harmony longer. Axel was dead and people would find his body, they would know he is the killer. Axel and him had fought, and he had probably left evidence, like blood. So he had to leave if he wanted to live. However he didn't know how Sam would react when he told him that. Would Sam follow him ? He had doubts. After all, Sam had lived at Harmony since his birth and it's here that Sam had grown up. And in spite of all the bad memories, there were good memories. Good memories of his family, good memories of them, when they were young and carefree, when they thought nothing bad could happen. Of course, they were wrong, but they were happy. Happier than now.

So he would understand Sam if he didn't want to leave, however, he knew that he couldn't stay here if he wanted to live. Even if he hid from people, one would find him. Besides, he didn't want to hide in a house for the rest of his life.

Suddenly Dean's voice resounded, surprising him.

"You know, Sam'll follow you." Tom opened his eyes wide. Dean had read in his thought, now ? How could the older know what he was thinking ? Dean saw his confusion and smiled. "I'm not stupid, Tom. People could think that but I'm not. I know you can't stay here for your safety. And I know you wondering if Sam will follow you. The answer is yes."

"How can you know the answer ? You know how to read my thoughts now ?" Dean smiled again, amused.

"No, I don't know how to do that, and I wouldn't like to if I was able. But I know my brother, Tom, and I know he'll follow you everywhere. You think he'll let you leave without him after your disappearance ten years ago ? He won't want to live that again. That'll kill him. Besides, I think after what it happened over these last days, he doesn't want to stay here."

"You think ?"

"Yes. And then, he has nobody here except you. Since you left ten years ago, he had become withdrawn, especially after people spoke bad about you. The only person he loves except you is your son, Noah. So yeah, I think he'll agree to follow you." Tom smiled.

Suddenly a moan resounded. Tom and Dean turned around to see Sam started to wake up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dean was nervous as his little baby brother awoke. He was afraid to do this. Sam hadn't seen him in years, and Dean was afraid of how Sam would react. But as Sam opened his eyes and saw his brother and Tom standing there, he smiled.

"Dean." Sam said. "When'd you get back in town?" Dean had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Instead, he leaned down and hugged his little brother. Sam hissed a bit. Dean quickly let go of him and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just some pain." Sam said. He set up and hissed yet again. Tom was quickly at his side, sitting behind him and pulling him to sit up against him. He pushed his hair aside and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead while Dean looked at his bandages. He wasn't bleeding anymore, which was a good thing. "Where's Noah?" Sam asked.

"Crap." Tom said. "He's still at the police station with the other cops. Fuck!" Sam turned where he was, despite the pain, and cupped Tom's face in his hands. He leaned forward and gently kissed him. Dean looked away, feeling slightly like a pervert as he watched his brother kiss the love of his life.

"It's okay Tom." Sam whispered. "It's all gonna be okay. As long as you're here, everything is going to be okay." Tom's face grew pale. He pulled away from Sam and started pacing the room. Sam looked at him, then over at Dean. "Tom?" Sam asked.

"I can't stay in town Sammy." Tom said sadly. Sam stood up to go to him, but tripped and fell. Dean caught him, but he was determined to finish his quest for answers.

"You're leaving again?" Sam asked. "After everything we've been through? You're just leaving me? And your son?"

"I killed people Sammy. I killed the sheriff, the ex-sheriff, miners, all kinds of people. They don't let murderers just walk free. But each one of them got what they deserved." Sam started crying then. Dean hugged his little brother and glared at Tom. Tom stared at Sam. "Don't cry, please don't cry."

"He may have cheated on me, but at least he didn't leave me!" Sam yelled at Tom. He quickly stood and tried to run, but as he did, his stitches popped and blood became visible on his shirt. He fell down quickly. Tom ran forward, catching him as he fell. Sam laid his head against Tom's neck, crying in both physical and emotional pain. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cried. Tom and Dean both had tears in their eyes as they listened to Sam's plea for forgiveness. He never did anything wrong.

"Dean's gonna take care of you." Tom said. "I'm not leaving you now. I promise.

Poor Tom and Dean. Even more for Sammy. They could use all the help they can get. Please review!


End file.
